


Wish You Were Here

by DropsOfJupiter13



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropsOfJupiter13/pseuds/DropsOfJupiter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry this has taken me forever!<br/>I started a new job which consumes most of my time.<br/>I will try to update more often! <br/>Love you and thank you all!</p><p> </p><p>Paige!</p></blockquote>





	1. Lips Of An Angel

-Addison Courtney McCoy  
-Twenty eight  
-Hair dyed black.Scot/Irish  
-Tattoos include a dream catcher on her upper thigh, a octopus on the left side of her rib cage, the tentacles stretch across her flat belly, and one of the tentacles wrap around her belly button.   
-Piercings. Belly button, and her septum.  
-Her skin was pale, her eyes bright green.  
-Thicker hips, hourglass shape. Thin middle.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A bottle of jack Daniels was clenched the hand of Addison McCoy as she grinded against Opie's crotch, her free arm was draped around his neck, her forehead pressed against his, they both were panting heavily. She smirked feeling his hand press the small of her back, pulling her as close as he could. This was her last night and she wanted to go out with a bang. Her shirt was laying on the floor next to them, leaving her in only her black and white lacy bra. Her acid wash jeans hugged her hips, feeling Opie trace her tattoo on her belly.

"Hey, let's get out of here" Opie whispered in her ear, nipping at the lobe. 

"I don't think that's a good idea. We are both heavily intoxicated." She rolled her tongue along his lower lip "It's my last night. I just want some fun." 

Opie couldn't contain himself, he grabbed a fist full of her hair, and kissed her deeply. He felt her crawl onto him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her feet together. The music blared in the clubhouse, and she felt her body being pressed against the wall. She rolled her tongue with Opie's before he broke away. 

"You can't leave!" Opie yelled over the music, looking down into her green eyes. 

"What!" Addison yelled back to Opie. They were still in the same position. She smirked feeling his hard dick throbbing against her pants. Before he began to carry her outside. 

He sat her on the picnic table, and ran his hand through his hair "You can't leave…" He stared at down at her. 

"Opie… you knew this wasn't a permanent situation." She bit onto her lip, and sighed "I'm sorry." She stood up to walk away, and she felt Opie's hand grab onto her arm.

"Just stay here with me. I'll make it worth it." Opie plead with her. He was now staring at the ground.

Addison walked to Opie, kissing his cheek "I need to go to school… better myself. You'll find someone else." She smiled up at him, and then looked down at his prospect patch "You and Jax will be members in no time." She gave Opie one last kiss "Thanks for being my only friend and watching out for me. I love you Ope." She turned and walked off, stumbling a bit, her heels clicking off the ground.

Opie watched possibly the love of his life walk away from him. It had only been a little over a year since they have known each other but he couldn't ever get her off his mind. He felt a hand cup his shoulder, and turned to see Jax standing there. Jax smirked "She had you by the balls man. Time to move on, I mean look at Tara and I were through. She's going off and I'm staying here." Opie just nodded his head and sighed, following Jax back inside to find a croweater to suck his dick

Addison made it back to the small house she and her father shared. He worked out of town and was only home on occasion. Shortly after her mother passed away they had moved to Charming. Opie was older then her only by a couple years but she caught his eye almost immediately when she moved in next door to Piney and Opie.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addison woke to the sound of her alarm screaming. She smack the alarm a few times before falling off her bed "Holy fuck!" She looked at time on the alarm 8:30 the big red numbers read. She fumbled to her feet and realized she was still in her clothes from last night, shrugging her shoulders, she grabbed a few bags and ran down the stairs, and out the door throwing her shit in the trunk of her car. Slamming the trunk and climbing in the car. She stared at the house, then slowly turned her attention to Opie's house. The motorcycles weren't around so she knew that they never made it home from the clubhouse. She positioned her key in the ignition, the car purred as it started up. She threw it into drive and headed to the clubhouse.

 

Addison found herself standing infront of the clubhouse door. Trying to pull herself together, biting onto her lip, she pushed the door open, being as quiet as she could. She shut the door behind her and smiled at all the sleeping bodies. Her eyes landed on Tig whi had his head laid in between a set of crow eaters legs. She smiled and walked off down the hall way toward Opie's room.

She tapped her fingers off the door, and walked in. Opie laid there, a sheet wrapped around his middle, a cigarette hanging from in between his fingers. She watched as his eyes lit up at the sight of her. Addison smiled at him "Hey…" she took a step forward when she heard the bathroom door open, revealing a tan skinned blond haired bimbo. Addison's smile instantly turned into a frown. 

"Hey sweetie. He was taken care of already" The blond girl smirked. She leaned against the door frame and blew a bubble with her gum. 

Addison rolled her eyes, and glanced over at Opie "I'm leaving. Decided to stop by one last time. But nevermind" she turned around and slammed the door shut behind her. She walked up the hallway and collided with Jax.

"I'm so sorry!" Addison scrambled to get to her feet, and Jax just smiled at her, holding out his hand to her.

"Your fine darling" He said, and watched Addison take his hand. He pulled her to her feet and watched as she brushed herself off. He looked past her, and seen Opie standing in the door way, watching the two of them. Addison turned to look at whoever Jax was staring at. She seen Opie and watched as the blond bimbo snaked her arms around his waist. Addison felt her blood boil before she turned back to Jax.

"I need to go. I have to get registered." Addison said as she looked to Jax, she bit onto her lower lip. 

Jax nodded and placed his hand behind Addison and guided her up the hallway. Reaching outside of the clubhouse, Jax stopped and looked to her "You know he's crazy about you. And it's tearing him up seeing you go." 

Addison dropped her head "I know. But I need to better myself. I can't be what he wants." She lifted her head seeing Jax offering her a smoke, which she took a hold of greedily. 

Jax just smiled "I know that. You have a job at SAMTAC if you want it. If you need anything do not hesitate to call them or us." He watched Addison climb into her car, cigarette hanging from her full painted lips. Leaning into the window he placed a kiss on her cheek, and pulled away giving the top of car a pat. 

Addison pulled on her sunglasses, and put the car into drive. She slowly drove to the exit at TM and she glanced out her window seeing Opie standing there. She raised her hand out her sunroof and shot out her middle finger, then peeled from the parking lot.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opie sat on his bar stool, zoning out. A beer perched in his hand, Addison haunted his mind. He felt a presence next to him. He looked up from his nursed beer and his eyes landed on Jax. He gave his eyes a roll and looked back down at his beer.

"What do you want?" Opie huffed, after he took a swing of his beer, slamming it down off the bar counter. 

"Ope, come on don't be that way." Jax said as he gave Opie a playful punch in the arm. He looked up to one of the crow eaters and waved his hand for a beer. 

Opie just stared off "What if she was the only one?" He watched as the crow Eater put another beer in his hand, taking the empty bottle from him.

Jax shrugged "If it was meant to be she will come back" he took a swing of his beer "Love is a boomerang my friend" He watched Opie look up at him from his beer with a smile on his face.

"You are so fucking cheesy sometimes." Opie laughed and they hugged one another. 

Clay walked into clubhouse and yelled over at Jax and Opie "Chapel! Let's go boys!"

Opie and Jax stood up from their bar stools and headed into Chapel. Opie stared off waiting for everyone to file in. Maybe Jax was right, maybe she would be back. The gavel came down, striking the table, which caused Opie to snap out of his thoughts and back to reality. 

 

After the meeting Opie drug his feet across the clubhouse. He made his way outside, and straddled his motorcycle. Putting on his helmet, and Latching it, he turned on the motorcycle, pulling his sunglasses over his face and drove out of TM. The ride seemed to take a while, driving out of Charming he was heading to the Cabin to clear is mind. He had to get Addison out of his head. He knew she was pissed at him but what did she expect from him? She refused to wear his crow, refused to stay put. He turned off on a side road, which lead into the woods a little ways and he approached the cabin. He parked his bike and wandered inside, shutting the door behind him, he grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the shelf and sat in the chair, and began to drink himself silly. Finally Addison's face was nothing but a fuzzy memory, for now…


	2. Come As You Are

Addison settled into Washington rather well. She graciously took the job as a bartender at the SAMTAC charter. Occasionally she would find herself thinking about the SAMCRO boys. Shaking her head of the feeling she watched as the Tacoma Killer walked through the door. His face had cuts on it, and visible bruises. She reached down below the counter pulling out a bottle of Wild Turkey.

"Who won?" Addison grabbed a shot glass from the shelf, pouring the turkey into the glass. And pushed it forward to the Tacoma Killer

He stared at Addison, and took a hold of the glass, downing the liquid. He let a smirk roll across his face "Me." He stood up from his seat and headed down the hallway. 

Frankie Diamonds had walked inside, he looked way worse than the Tacoma Killer. His face was swelled up, his nose was broken from what Addison could see. He sat at the bar with Greg the Peg and Go Go, letting out a groan.

"Ice. I need some ice!" Frankie yelled at Addison.

She walked off to the kitchen, grabbing an ice pack out of the fridge. She walked back in and held out the ice pack. Frankie grabbed it and laid it upon his face.

"He gets pretty fucking ridiculous when it comes to fighting" Frankie mumbled to Greg, as he began to fix up his nose. 

 

"Maybe you did something he didn't like? Or you pissed him off?" Addison said as she shrugged her shoulder. She poured the guys a shot of Ezra brooks, and shoved the shots forward. She watched as Frankie flinched every time Greg went to push his nose into place.

Go-Go turned to Addison "You should probably learn your place and keep your mouth shut." He grabbed his shot glass and downed the whiskey. 

Addison rolled her eyes, and leaned across the bar, grabbing the sides of Frankie's nose. There was a click and Frankie let out a groan. Addison pulled her hands away "Big Bad Bikers my ass." She looked up at the clock, the hands read nine thirty, she sighed and wandered back to her room. She jiggled her door knob a few times with no luck. 

"Damnit…" She gave the door a little kick, and leaned against the wall, sliding down it. A few moments had passed and The Tacoma killers door opened. He looked down at Addison's big green eyes and let out a Huff.

"You really got locked out again, girl?" He leaned against the door frame. He watched her head move up and down slowly. He just shook his head and let out a chuckle "Come on, get up off the floor" he held out his hand and Addison grabbed a hold of it. He pulled her to her feet and he walked to the door, he jiggled the door handle. Frustrated he then put his hand infront of Addison's body, and kicked the door in. 

Addison covered her ears as the door bounced off the wall. She pulled her hands away and looked at The Tacoma Killer "You have a name? Besides The Tacoma Killer?" 

She watched his eyes land on hers "Happy." He said as he cleared his throat "You?" 

Addison smirked "Addison." She extended her hand and Happy took a hold of it, giving it a firm shake. She pointed to her room "I guess I should probably get to bed. School tomorrow." She smiled softly, placing a kiss on Happy's cheek "Thanks for busting my door in." She walked off into her room, shutting the door behind her, Leaving a small opening. She slipped out of her clothing and tossed it into a bag of dirty clothing, and slipped on a tank and pair of short shorts, and crawled into bed.

Happy stood there for a moment, and rolled his eyes before heading down the hallway and to the bar. He took a seat and smirked at Frankie's nose "Hurt ya too bad?" He heard Frankie scoff and walk away. He waited for the crow Eater to place a drink in his hand. He thought about the kiss Addison placed on his cheek and smirked. That girl is going to trouble for someone he thought to himself. He noticed the crow Eater making her way toward him.

"What can I get ya babe?" She leaned over the table showing off her tits. A smile rolled across her face when she noticed Happy's eyes on her tits. 

He grabbed her arm "Let's go." His voice was stern and he drug her out from behind the bar and proceeded down the hallway. He stopped at his dorm room and shoved the girl in his room, and he followed behind her. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pressed his lips to her, and invaded her mouth with his tongue. 

The crow Eater whimpered, and she slumped to her knees. Happy unzipped his pants, and pulled out his throbbing cock. He glared down at her "Open your mouth." She nodded, opening her mouth slowly, and Happy shoved his cock inside. He held onto the back of her head, and proceeded to thrust in and out. She began to gag, and Happy just smirked. He felt himself growing close to Cumming, and he pulled away from the girls mouth and she began to pant heavily. Happy reached down, taking a hold of her by the chin and finished himself off, shooting cum all over the girls face. 

"Are you kidding me? That's it?" The girl yelled and began wiping her face off with a random shirt she found on the ground. 

Happy adjusted himself, putting his cock away. Pulling a cigarette from his pack, and placed it in his mouth, lighting it up. He inhaled deeply and watched the girl stand up and walk off slamming the door behind her. He walked off to his bed and sat down "Bitch didn't deserve anymore" he flicked the ash from the end of the cigarette. He laid down and stubbed the cigarette out and yawned some.

 

Addison woke to the door slamming, which caused her door to open. She stood up from her bed and walked to the door, she pressed her ear to the door and listened to a girl bitch as she walked off. She chuckled under her breath and opened the door the rest of the way. Glancing across the hall, Happy's door was shut, and she bit onto her lower lip, before proceeding across the hall. She tapped softly on the door, she heard movement and the door opened. 

Happy stood there, looking at Addison "You need something?" 

"Everything okay?" She rubbed her arm "That girl was not happy, I just heard the door slam. And it woke me up." Addison stared down at her feet. 

Happy shrugged "Yeah, everything is fine. She got want she deserved." He watched as Addison's head lifted to look at him. 

She pointed back to her room "I should probably go, huh?" She watched him shrug his shoulders.

"Where did you say you were from?" Happy asked as he slowly opened the door to his room a little bit more. 

Addison smirked "I didnt." She bit onto her lower lip, and wrapped a strand of hair around her finger "But I came here from Charming." 

Happy nodded slowly and turned around and headed back Into his room "You know the Redwood originals?" 

"Yes. That's how I got a job here." She followed behind Happy, shutting the door behind her. She looked around the room "You go there a lot?" 

Happy shrugged his shoulders "Sometimes. So who do you know?" He looked up and down Addison's body, her perfect shape. He licked his lips and just watched her. 

"Oh! Jax, Opie, Piney, Clay, Chibs, Tig" she laughed softly and watched Happy as he eyed her body. She gave her eyes a roll "You got an old lady?" 

Happy almost laughed "Hell no." He face was still stern and angry looking.

She took a seat next to Happy on his bed "Well there has to be a reason" 

Happy looked to Addison "Just haven't found the right gash I want to deal with the rest of my life." 

She nodded "No I agree. Gotta find the right woman with the two perfect sets of lips" she laughed and nudged Happy's arm. 

He shook his head and laughed "You got that right."

Addison smiled and stretched out "I should probably go" she stood up from the bed and walked to the door. 

Happy watched her wall away, her figure was absolutely perfect. Great tits, great ass. She was stunningly beautiful. What could be wrong with her. He stood and followed shortly after her. Opening the door for her, smiling softly to her.

Addison looked up from the floor, turning around looking at Happy's face "Sorry for keeping you up." 

Happy placed his hand flat against the door, shaking his head "Your fine." 

She leaned up, pressing her lips to his cheek whispering in his ear "Have a good night" She pulled away, looking at him.

Happy took his hand and placed it on Addison's neck and pressed his lips to hers. Pulling her against him. 

Addison felt her knees begin to grow weak. She broke away and shook her head "I cant…" She walked off to her room, shutting her door behind her, and realized it wasn't shutting all the way. She shrugged her shoulders and crawled into bed, staring out the window, her mind raced with thoughts of Opie Winston. 

Happy stood there, staring at the half shut door. He smirked shaking his head "She's going to be so much trouble." He mumbled beneath his breath and walked in his room. Shutting the door behind him, he laid down in bed and stared at the ceiling. His eyes began to shut and all he seen was Addison's face.


	3. Smile.

Addison's day was hectic, she couldn't find any clean clothes, and she was late for her class. Cramming a pear in her mouth, she ran out the door hoping in her car. Her phone began to ring, and she searched through her bag, and pulled it up. The caller ID read "Unknown number" she pulled the pear from her mouth and answered the phone.

"Hello?" She asked, then swallowed the bit of pear.

"Addison?" The voice was too familiar, she almost dropped the phone. 

 

"Opie?" Addison's voice was a little shakey and she swallowed hard.

"You guess good." He chuckled softly, and then grew silent. He cleared his throat "You… doing okay?"

Addison wiped a stray tear away from her eyes "Yeah. Ope I'm doing just fine." She smiled to herself "How have you been?" 

Opie let out a sigh "Pretty good. Met a girl. Her name is Donna." 

"Oh." She sat there for a moment, inhaling heavily "Well I'm proud of you." She rolled her eyes and leaned back into her seat, digging in her bag for a cigarette.

"Addison? You okay?" Opie's voice grew with concern, as silence fell between the two. 

"I'm fine. But I have to go." She hung up the phone without letting Opie even say goodbye. 

She shoved the cigarette in between her lips, and lit it up. She inhaled then exhaled, the nicotine began to calm her down some what. She put her keys into the ignition, and started the car up, heading back to SAMTAC.

 

Arriving back at clubhouse, none of the bikes were there. She let out a sigh and climbed out of her car, and walked inside. She headed down the hallway toward her bedroom, she shoved the door open, the lock was still not fixed. She crawled under her bed, and pulled out her aucustic guitar. She gently strummed her fingers across the strings, and began to play softly. She hummed softly before inhaling deeply, and allowing the words to flow from her mouth.

"May God bless and keep you always,  
May your wishes all come true,  
May you always do for others  
And let others do for you.  
May you build a ladder to the stars  
And climb on every rung,  
And may you stay forever young,  
May you stay forever young."

She strummed her last cord and she heard a voice speak up from behind her.

"Absolutely beautiful, darling." The man clapped his hands against one another.

She smirked hearing the voice, and she turned around seeing Jax. She shoved her guitar away, and ran to Jax jumping into his arm. She felt him tighten his grip and hugged her. Addison felt tears forming in her eyes, and she just buried her face deeper in Jax's chest.

Jax slid his finger under Addison's chin, and pulled her face to his "You okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just been a few months is all" Addison flicked away the tears, and smiled softly. 

"Okay, if you say so. Did Ope call to let you know we were on our way up?" Jax watched her as she grew uncomfortable talking about Opie. He smirked "Ah, so he didn't tell you. But he told you about Donna?"

Addison shrugged her shoulders, and turned away from Jax. She put her guitar back in the case and slid it under her bed "Yeah. He did." She turned back to Jax and smirked "He's happy right?"

Jax shrugged "Yeah, but it's only been a few months" he snickered as he watched Addison roll her eyes.

"So who's all here?" Addison asked as she stood up, throwing her guitar pick on the dresser. 

Jax smirked "Clay, myself, Bobby, Tig, and Chibs." He leaned against the door frame, staring at her.

"Beautiful!" She shoved Jax out of her room, shutting the door behind her, and walked off down the hallway Pulling Jax by his cut.

"Darling, you don't have drag me. I'll follow you." Jax laughed, and flashed his pearly whites at her as she turned around.

 

Addison felt her heart flutter, she smiled back at him and walked behind the bar. She sat down a few shot glasses, and poured some fireball in each shot glass. She watched as the guys all headed into Chapel, and she leaned her elbows on the bar counter and sighed.

"Addie!" A girl screeched which caused Addison to snap out of her thoughts. She looked across the bar and there stood Leslie, Go-Go's old lady. Addison smiled and walked out from behind the bar and hugged her.

"Holy shit! Look at you!" Addison looked down at Leslie's swollen stomach. She placed her hands against Leslie's stomach "Is he-" before she could finish she felt a kick, and she smiled "He knows my voice!" 

Leslie laughed "He's very alert." She cleared her throat "Have you seen Go-Go?" She held up a bag of food and smiled "He called earlier. Said he was hungry"

Addison nodded and pointed to the chapel doors "He's currently at church. You can leave it on the counter if you like" 

Leslie smiled "I can do that" she waddled over to the bar counter and sat the food down. She smiled at the the shot glasses "You are gonna make one hell of an old lady, Addie. I trained you well" 

Addison rolled her eyes "Not really looking. But yes you did. Are you going to come back and run the bar after you have Ryan?" She looked on as Leslie shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure. Go-Go doesn't want me to. Plus their are other crow eaters here." She looked around the clubhouse and smiled "It was fun"

The chapel doors opened and out walked the crew. Addison smirked seeing Jax close in on her and the bar. She looked over at Leslie who had her eye brows raised, shooting her eyes to Jax. All Addison could do was laugh.

"You ladies doing okay?" Jax asked as he stopped next to Addison. And smiled as he looked down at the shot glasses "These for us?" Addison nodded her head, which that was good enough for Jax. He down the shot and placed the empty glass on the counter.

Clay smiled and approached Addison "Hey baby girl. Long time no see" he held his arms out, and Addison walked out from behind the bar and hugged onto Clay.

"Hey Clay" she smiled to him as she pulled away, and waved to the others. Before turning back to Clay and Jax.

"So what brings you guys to Tacoma?" Addison's face beamed, and she glanced between the guys.

"We're here just to check in on the guns and such" Clay spoke up, and he slowly sat down at the bar. He balled his hands into fists and sighed.

"Getting worse huh?" Addison rubbed her hands against Clay's and smiled at him.

"Yeah, they are bothering me pretty good today" Clay confessed, and he looked up at Addison "you're spring break is coming up? Or has it started?"

 

Addison smirked "It's started" she looked over to Jax who had his arms crossed over his chest, and smile laid upon his face. 

"You coming home?" Jax spoke as his eyes met with hers. 

"I don't know…" She shrugged her shoulders and looked down at the counter, watching Clay's hand reach out, snagging up his shot glass. And the others followed shortly behind him.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Jax snapped at Addison. He glared at her "If this is because of Opie, you have a lot of nerve." Jax huffed and pulled a cigarette from his pocket, Cramming it between his lips.

Addison threw her arms in the air "Are you kidding me?" She shook her head, and dropped her arms to her sides "This has nothing to do with Ope!"

Tig chuckled "Sure, sweetheart" all the guys began to laugh.

Addison felt her face growing red "Guys, knock it off…" She sighed as the guys continued to laugh "Fine. I'll go back to fucking Charming town. Where I'll more than likely die." 

"Don't worry, darling" Jax draped his arm across Addison's shoulders "You have me your whole spring break" 

Addison smiled and leaned on Jax "Fine. But you better promise that Ope won't be bringing what's her face around."

"Aye Lass, ye got to let thee lad do what he wants" Chibs thick accent spoke from beside Bobby, he held up his shot glass "One more for the road?"

 

Addison laughed and gave her eyes a roll "Of course Chibs." She reached behind the counter and grabbed out the bottle of fireball and poured it down the row of shot glasses. She watched as Lee walked into the room, and gave her a smile.

"Jax already told me he was taking you back to Charming. You can leave no problem." Lee grabbed onto Jax's shoulder "You better keep a good eye on her. She's a good girl" 

"Yeah. I know she is" Jax looked at Lee and held out his hand.

"Good. Just make sure she doesn't come back pregnant or anything like that" Lee gripped onto Jax's hand, giving it a firm shake.

Lee turned to Addison and pulled her in for a hug "Be careful" he whispered into her ear, holding her tightly. Addison nodded against his chest before breaking away. She turned and headed back down the hallway, toward her bedroom. She shoved open her door, and began packing up her bags. 

"You going somewhere, girl?" The deep raspy voice sent chills up Addison's back. 

"Yeah. I'm going to Charming for spring break." She turned around, her bright green eyes meeting with Happy's dark ones. 

"Why?" Happy leaned on the door frame, watching Addison scurry around, gathering up her things.

"Because I want to go? What's the big deal?" Addison snapped at Happy. She shoved her makeup into her back pack and looked back at Happy again.

"Don't get a tone with me. You could wind up dead" Happy gritted his teeth, and narrowed his eyes at her. He crossed his arms over his chest "You coming back?" 

Addison shrugged her shoulders "Maybe. More than likely." Her lips formed a smile "You gonna miss me?" 

Happy snickered "You wish." He walked into her room, his eyes landing on a pair a g-string "You wear these?"

Addison's eyes grew large, and her face grew red "Give me that!" She grabbed the g-string from his hand, Cramming it into her bag.

Happy laughed and handed her a piece of paper "My number. If you need anything." 

Addison took a hold of the paper, looking down at the number "Thanks." She gave Happy a smile watched him walk out the door.

She threw her bag over her shoulder, and walked out the door, smiling. She headed up the hallway, meeting with the guys. She stopped beside Jax "I'm ready"

Jax draped his arm over her shoulder "Let's go then"

They walked outside of the SAMTAC clubhouse, and she waited for Jax to get on his bike, she swung her leg over, and straddled the bike. She wrapped her arms around Jax's waist. Jax started the bike up, revving the engine a few times, he waited for Clay to head out and he followed beside him. Addison waved to Lee, Donut, Leslie, Go-Go, Greg the Peg, Frankie Diamond, and Happy. Jax's sped up, and Addison rested her face against the back of Jax's cut and inhaled the fresh air. What would await for her in Charming


	4. Victory

Addison smiled as they rode past the "Welcome to Charming" sign. She clenched onto Jax tightly and she felt his hand reach down, and gently stroke hers. They arrived at TM, and Jax parked his bike next to Clays, allowing Addison off first. She pulled her helmet off, and handed it to Jax. He smiled and opened up his saddle bag, and shoved both helmets inside. He climbed off his bike and wrapped his arm around Addison's waist, and they headed inside.

"You aren't doing anything tonight. Just relax and be happy your home" Jax smiled whispering into her ear then he placed a kiss to Addison's temple. 

Her heart rate picked up as they walked inside. The music was loud and everyone had already began drinking. She smiled up at Jax and they proceeded to the bar. 

"What are you drinking, Darling!" Jax yelled over the music and turned his attention to Addison's dolled up face. 

"Guinness!" Addison yelled back and Jax gave her a smirk, and a quick thumbs up before he turned his attention to the crow eater.

She glanced around the clubhouse, looking at everyone. There was a soft tap on her shoulder, and she turned around, staring right into Jax's eyes. 

"Here ya go." He smiled and passed the tall boy to Addison. 

Addison took a hold of the glass, taking a gulp. She smiled up at Jax "Thank you!" She yelled over the music.

"No problem!" Jax took a swing of his beer and then took a drag from his cigarette. His eyes scanned the clubhouse, and he smiled when his eyes landed on who he was looking for. He took a hold of Addison's hand "Come on" 

Addison set her beer down, and clenched onto Jax's hand as he dragged her to the center of the room. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body against his. He felt Addison's fingers dance around his neck, and felt her grind against his hips.

Addison smirked, stared into Jax's eyes. Pressing her forehead against his, she watched as a smile creeped along his lip. Jax pressed his lips to hers, tangling his fingers into her hair. Addison whimpered into the kiss, and grabbed a hold of Jax's shirt pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Jax ran his hands down her sides, and shoved his hands into her pants pockets. He nipped, and rolled his tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Addison opened her mouth, and clashed her tongue with his. 

"Addison?" A voice called out from Addison's left side. 

Addison felt her stomach sink, and broke away from Jax. She swallowed hard, and looked up to see Opie. Addison forced a smile on her face and took a few steps to Opie. 

"Hey." She couldn't even pull herself together to look at Opie again. 

"What are you doing, Addison?" Opie crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at her. 

Addison's just shrugged her shoulders, and continued to look down. She let out a sigh "I'm just trying to enjoy my spring break." She looked up to Opie "I don't have to answer to you, Ope." She turned back to Jax 

Jax sighed, he also looked at Opie, then back to Addison "Maybe you two should talk" He placed a kiss to Addison's temple and walked off to the bar.  
Addison turned to Opie and followed him outside.

The air was cold, and Addison held her arms against her body and shivered. She felt Opie glaring at her, and heard him let out a sigh. She watched him peel off his jacket it drape it over her bare shoulders.

"Why are you here?" Opie crossed his arms over his chest, and continued to glare at her.

Addison grew uncomfortable, and began picking at her nails "I told you… I'm here on spring break." She looked up to Opie, his face was still stone.

"That it? You and Jax seem to have hit it off." Opie huffed, and kicked a stray rock across the parking lot.

"I just want to have fun, Ope." Addison pled, and stuffed her hands in Opie's jacket. 

"Is that all it will ever be to you? Fun?! Going to be a whore? You clearly never cared about me, Addison" Opie yelled out, and shook his head.

"Because that's all I'm doing is having fun? And I did too fucking care about you!" Addison yelled back at Opie. She took off the jacket and threw it into Opie's face "I don't need you! Or your fucking jacket! Stay out of my fucking way." She went to walk off and she felt Opie grab her by the arm and pull her back to him.

Opie stared down at Addison, and pulled her against his chest. He felt Addison bury her face into his chest and he slowly wrapped his arms around her "Why did you leave me?" He whispered softly.

"Because I needed to get out of here, Ope." She wrapped her arms around his waist. She pulled her head up, and looked into his eyes. She watched as Opie lowered his head down, feeling his hand gently caress her cheek, and press his lips against hers. Her knees grew weak, and her heart rate picked up, and she kissed back.

Opie broke away and rested his forehead against hers "I missed you so much" 

Addison let out a soft chuckle "I missed you too, Opie." She sighed and ran her thumb over his cheek, "I'm sorry about Jax."

Opie shrugged his shoulders "I knew what he was doing. He was making me jealous, and it worked." He held her close "Let's get you inside." 

They walked back inside the clubhouse, and Addison gripped onto Opie's hand and led him down the hallway to his dorm room. Addison looked at Opie and he smiled at her.

"You sure you want this?" Opie continued to smile as he watched Addison open his dorm door.

"I'm sure. But do you want this?" Addison pointed at her body. It didn't take Opie long before he had snatched up Addison, and pressed his lips to hers.

Addison laughed, and kissed Opie back. She dragged her nails down his back, and pulled off his shirt. She rolled her tongue up his neck, and sucked onto his ear lobe. 

Opie took a hold of her tank top, and lifted it over her head. He shivered feeling her tongue against his flesh, his cock throbbed against his pants. He glanced down, looked over at her milky skin. He took a hold of her breast and gave them a squeeze, and shoved her on his bed.

Addison rolled her head back, letting out a whimper. Opie smirked, running his fingers down, tracing the outline of the octopus on her stomach. He met with the button of her jeans, and began to unbutton them. He pulled off Addison's pants, and stood up, looking over her body, the red matching bra and pantie set made him grow harder. He unbutton his pants, unzipping them and pulled them off along with his boxers. He laid on top of Addison and pressed his lips against hers. 

Addison smiled, and kissed back. She felt Opie's throbbing cock against her now drenched pussy. She felt Opie take ahold of her g-string and ripped it off. Addison felt her breathing pick up, she stared into Opie's eyes, and caressed his cheek, and kissed him. She felt his slide his hard cock into her, and she let out a whimper. 

Opie looked down at her, and began to thrust. He held up her right leg, and kissed her. With each thrust, Addison let out a moan. She held Opie close, and he rested his head against her forehead, breathing heavily. He finally began to pick up his pace, and grabbed onto her breast, he felt her pussy clench onto his dick, he smiled, and watched her back arch. Addison let out one last moan and Opie crashed on top of her, sweat dripping from his face. 

"Addison…" Opie said before he laid his head against her chest. Listening to her heart beat slow down.

"Yeah, Ope?" Addison ran her hands through his hair, they were entangled in the sheets of Opie's bed. 

Opie sat up, looking down at her "I love you." He let out a sigh and closed his eyes "I know it's stupid."

Addison placed her hands against his bare chest, kissing him softly "And I love you." She felt his arms wrap around her, and she whispered softly "and it's not stupid.

Opie pulled away "You are leaving in a few weeks to go back to school." He looked down at Addison's still naked body.

"Let's just talk about it tomorrow" Addison pulled Opie's body back down on the bed. She rested her head on his chest.

Opie ran his fingers through her hair. His inhaled smelling slight hints of sex, female perfume. He looked down at Addison who had already fallen asleep. He smiled, and pressed his lips to her forehead, pulling the blankets over the top of her naked body. He crawled out of bed, slipping on his pants, and shirt. He walked out of his dorm room and headed outside, shoving a cigarette between his lips, he took a slow drag, looking around the parking lot, he seen a body walking toward him. It was Jax, with his arm around a blond haired crow eater who went by the name "Wendy".

Jax stopped next to Opie, waving off Wendy to his room. He smiled and held his hand out to Ope "Told ya, I'd bring her home"

Opie rolled his eyes, and shook Jax's hand, and pulled him in for a hug "Thanks brother. You hitting that?" Opie motioned his head to the direction Wendy went.

"Yeah. I guess." Jax shrugged his shoulders, and snagged the cigarette hanging between Opie's fingers. He inhaled then exhaled "Did you and Addison?"

Opie smiled "Yeah. And it was perfect." He snatched the cigarette back from Jax, taking a drag "What do I tell Donna?" 

Jax shrugged "Just take this time with Addison. Talk to Donna in the morning." Jax clasped his hand on Opie's shoulder "I'm gonna go get some pussy." He walked off, leaving Opie to his thoughts.

Opie walked back Inside the clubhouse shortly after Jax, and made his way to his dorm room. He opened the door slowly and smiled seeing Addison in the same position he left her in. He slipped out of his clothing and crawled back in bed. He slid his arm under Addison's head, and wrapped his other arm around her waist.

"I love you, Ope." Addison mumbled in her sleep, and moved around, getting comfy.

Opie kissed her temple "I love you too, Addison." He slowly shut his eyes, and began to fall asleep. The music died down, and the faint moans that echoed through the clubhouse. Opie and Addison slept through it all


	5. Bittersweet

Addison woke up to someone screaming. She tossed over in bed and realized Opie was no longer next to her. She crawled out of bed, slipping back on her black skinny jeans, her wife beater, and her set of red heels. She walked to the door, and opened it slowly, there stood Opie and another woman. 

"You are really leaving me for some croweater?" The woman spit out at Opie. Tears rolled down her bright red face.

"She isn't a crow eater, Donna." Opie said with a soft sigh. He crossed his arms over his chest "You need to leave."

The floor boards creaked, and Donna's head shot up. She stared at Addison, allowing a smile to roll across her face "You must be the slut" 

Addison rolled her eyes, leaning against the door frame "Yeah. That's me Darling." 

Opie took a stand between the two of them, and shook his head "Donna just leave…" 

Donna continued to smile at Addison, she held her hand up and laid a slap right across Addison's face. Addison let out a gasp, her hand touched the warm spot on her face, and she let of a whimper feeling the sting. 

Addison bent over taking off her shoes "Hold these" she passed them to Opie. She pulled her pitch black hair up in a pony tail, and smiled at Donna "You made a horrible mistake sweetheart." With one swift kick to the mid section of Donna's stomach, Donna ended up on the floor, holding her stomach. Addison grabbed her by the hair and began to drag her down the hall.

"Let me go you fucking Pysco bitch!" Donna screamed, and kicked her legs off the floor. The screaming got the full attention of the clubhouse. Everyone began to watch on as Addison continued to drag Donna by the hair. They were in the middle of the clubhouse, and Addison let go of Donna. 

 

"Let's get to it" Addison held up her fists, and watched Donna stagger to her feet. Their eyes met and Addison immediately felt the rage build up inside her. 

Donna took a few steps to Addison, her fist flew and connected with Addison's face. Addison staggered back, holding onto her cheek and she shook off the feeling. Taking a few steps forward Addison swung a punch to Donna's jaw, it connected. Another punch, and Addison watched as Donna fell to the ground. Addison straddled Donna, and repeatedly punched her in the face.

"WHOA! Ladies!" Tig yelled out, he ran into the middle of the fight, and pulled Addison off of Donna. Addison gave one more kick to Donna's stomach.

"Bitch got what she deserved." Addison yelled out as Tig carried her outside. She looked down at her bloodied knuckles, and smiled.

"Calm down!" Tig yelled out, and passed her a cigarette. He watched as Addison snagged up the cigarette. He took a seat next to her "Anger issues?" He took a puff from his cigarette, and seen her bloodied knuckles.

"I get mad when people call me things." She held her hand out for the lighter, which Tig handed to her. She took a long drag, then exhaled "She called me a slut. This is why I didn't want to come back here." She glanced at Tig and smiled "Thanks for this" she held up the cigarette.

"No problem." Tig looked on as Opie walked outside with Donna. Her face was wrecked at least a broken nose and and few cuts. 

Opie looked to Addison "I'm taking her to the hospital. We will talk later." Opie walked off with Donna at his side.

Addison watched on as Opie helped Donna into his truck. The smug smile that creeped it's way across Donna's face made Addison want to crush her face in more. She looked over at Tig and placed a kiss on his cheek "Thanks again." She walked off inside the clubhouse, and she heard the clapping hands from a few of the guys. Rolling her eyes, she took a bow and proceeded back to Opie's room.

Addison picked up her bag, pulling out the her cell phone, along with the little piece of folded up paper Happy gave her. She opened it up, and punched the numbers into the phone. 

"Hello?" The raspy voice of Happy answered the phone.

"Hey, Hap. It's Addison. You up for a trip?" Her voice cracked a few times, as she anticipated his answer.

"You in trouble?" Happy asked. She could hear him pulling on his pants, and shutting his door shortly after. 

"No… I just want to come back…" Addison admitted. She began to pick the nail polish from her nails.

"Alright girl. I'll be there. Give me a few hours." Happy said and shortly after he hung up. 

Addison shoved the phone in her bag, and pulled her back pack over her shoulders. She looked around the room and found a piece of paper and a pen.

"Ope, 

I knew this was a bad idea. But I have to leave, I can't be here with all the drama. Don't come looking for me. I do love you. But this is our bittersweet goodbye.

Love, Addison."

She threw the paper on the bed, and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. She made her way out to the main room of the clubhouse, everyone had disappeared, and that put Addison at ease. She sat down at the bar and waited on Hap. A few hours had passed and still no sign of any of the guys. It was around five in the evening when she heard one lone motorcycle pull into the parking lot. She stood up and walked outside, and there sat Happy. She raced over to his bike, climbed on the back, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"WE CAN GO!" Addison yelled over the revving of the motorcycle. She watched as Happy slipped off his SAMCRO hoodie, and pass it back to her. She took a hold of it, slipping it over her small frame, and locked her arms around his waist. She felt the motorcycle begin to move and they were off. Passing the "Come back again" sign she wiped a stray tear from her face, and laid her face on Happy's back. 

 

The ride seemed to take forever. It was growing late and Happy pulled off at a motel. He turned off his bike and climbed off. He glanced at Addison before he headed to the main desk and paid for the room.

"Let's go." He grumbled at her. He proceeded to door six, and waited for Addison to approach him.

"I'm hurrying." Addison yelled as she wandered down to the room. She watched as he shoved the key in the door, unlocking it. As the door opened it revealed a king sized bed, a chair, a little tv, a bathroom, and a mini fridge. 

Happy glanced around the room before shutting the door, and locking it behind him. He walked to the chair and sulked down into it. He turned on the tv, switching it to Looney toons.

"I'm sorry for troubling you…" Addison spoke softly as the light from the tv flickered off of Happy's bald head. She headed into the bathroom and shut the door behind her "I'm taking a quick shower." There was no response from Happy, not even a grunt.

She stripped off her clothing and turned on the water. She looked over her body in the mirror and checked her face, looking at the soft red mark on her cheek from Donna's hand. She sighed and climbed in the shower. The water hit off her milky skin, and Addison just stood under the hot water. She grabbed a bottle of shampoo, and ran it through her hair. After rinsing it out, and washed her body with Japanese cherry blossom body wash. She turned off the water, and climbed out. She wrapped a towel around her small frame, and proceeded out the door.

Happy was still sitting in front of the tv. She made a dart for her clothing and she then darted back in the bathroom. She pulled on a pair of spanks, and a tank top. She reached down into her bag, and her fingers collided with her phone. She grabbed onto the phone and pulled it from the bag, there were seven missed calls from a unknown number. She shoved the phone back in her bag, and walked out of the bathroom. 

"You take the bed." Happy huffed, and kicked off his boots.

"We can share. I want you to be able to sleep as well" Addison took a seat on the bed. She stared at the back of Happy's head. The silence made Addison grow uncomfortable. She cleared her throat "Come to bed?"

Happy stood up and walked to the opposite side of the bed. He threw down his wallet, gun, switch blade, and a couple of coins on the nightstand. The tv made the room glow, and Happy finally crawled into the bed, he peeled off his shirt. 

"Nice ink." Addison pointed out as she curled up under the blankets. She looked up at Happy's stern face, still no smile.

"Thanks." He let out a sigh and covered up his middle. He felt Addison staring at him "What?" He grunted as he turned and looked down at her.

"Nothing. Sorry." She rolled over the face the direction of the bathroom. She mumbled under her breath "worst idea ever." She felt herself growing tired, her eyes became heavy and finally she shut them allowing herself to sleep.

Happy looked down at Addison's body. The soft snores filled the room. His frown slowly turned up into a smile. He turned off the tv, and pulled the covered around his body. He gently rested his hand against Addison's hip, her soft skin against his rough hands, and tugged her to the middle of the bed. He buried his face into her neck, breathing in her scent. 

Addison rolled over, and she opened her eyes. Happy stared into her eyes, and reached his hand up, grabbing onto the back of her neck. He pulled her face to his and crashed his lips onto hers. Addison pressed her hips against his, and snaked her arms around his neck. He pulled her on top of him, and took a hold of her hips.

Addison leaned down, and rolled her tongue against his neck, nipping before she began to suck on his skin. She felt him grasp her hips, and let out a groan. Addison smirked, and ran her nails down his bare chest. Happy shoved one of his hands down Addison's spanks, and gently rubbed his thumb against her clit. He smirked watching her mouth open, and let out a soft gasp. He continued to move his thumb in a circular motion, he felt her legs shake, and her back arched. He rolled her over, so he was now ontop. 

Happy grabbed Addison's spanks, and pulled them off. He licked his lips realizing how wet she was, he pulled his throbbing cock from his boxers, and forcefully shoved his cock inside her. Addison let out a moan, allowing her head to drop. Happy pulled off her tank top, revealing Addison's ink, and tits.

"Ah, this makes things perfect." Happy whispered into her ear. He inhaled her scent again, grabbing a fist full of her hair. He pulled her face to his and crashed his lips to hers again. He shoved his tongue in her mouth, and rolled it against her tongue. He thrusted hard into her pussy.

Addison wrapped her legs around Happy's waist. She felt his tongue invading her mouth, and she skimmed her tongue across his teeth as he broke away. She heard his breathing pick up, as he continued the hard thrusts. She pressed her forehead to his, and moaned loudly.

Happy flipped Addison's over, shoving her face down into the mattress. He kept a firm gasp on her hair, and smacked her ass. He felt himself getting closer, he listened as Addison's let out another moan, and her pussy clenched around his dick. He pulled out quickly and flipped Addison over again, and shot his cum all over her tits.

"Nice" Addison smiled up at Happy who was still perched over top of her. 

Happy pulled back on his boxers, and grabbed a box of tissues from the night stand. He passed the box to Addison "Here." 

Addison grabbed a few tissues and wiped Happy's cum off her tits. She pulled back on her spanks, and tank top. She glanced over at Happy "Feel better?" 

Happy placed his hands behind his head "I need to get that out." He grumbled. He rolled over and stared into Addison's big green eyes "Why did you leave Charming?" 

Addison sighed "Because… I fell in love with someone who has other girl problems. I don't need the drama." Her eyes started to grow heavy "Hap… can we talk tomorrow? Could you maybe hold me?" 

Happy felt himself tense up, and he clenched his jaw "Yeah…" he felt her curl against him. He wrapped his arms around her and sat there. This was new to him, usually he would tell the gash to go fuck herself. But there was something about Addison he couldn't get over, she was beautiful inside and out. He heard her let out a soft snore, and he shut his eyes, and fell asleep with Addison in his arms


	6. No Hesitation

Addison pulled on her jeans, and a white zombie fitted tshirt. She watched Happy as he laced up his boots. She inhaled sharply and took herself outside, the sun beat down on her face, and the birds began to chip cheerfully. 

"You ready?" Happy's voice startled her. She turned around, nodding her head a few times. 

Happy walked passed her, throwing his things into his saddle bag. He pulled his sunglasses over his eyes, proceeding to the motel lobby. He turned back around, pointing at Addison "Stay put." 

Addison turned up her nose "That's the thanks I get?" She crossed her arms over her chest, and heading to Happy's bike. She straddled the bike and rubbed her eyes "Holy fuck." 

The bell to the lobby door rang, and Happy walked out. He glanced up seeing Addison on his bike, ready to go. His face softened and he smiled a little, he reached his bike, and climbed on. He revved the engine a few times, before pulling away from the motel. He felt her arms dance around his waist, and her head nestled against the reapers face. 

Addison lifted her head, and smiled seeing the "Welcome to Tacoma!" Sign. She inhaled the fresh air, and the sun continued to beat down on her face. They pulled into the clubhouse parking lot, and Happy backed in his bike next to Quinns bikes. Addison waited for the the engine to turn off before she climbed off. She stretched out her legs and smiled back at Happy.

"Thanks for everything." She leaned down, kissing his cheek. She stood straight up and headed for the clubhouse entrance, leaving Happy.

Happy watched Addison walk off, her hips were swinging, and she looked good. Happy felt a hand on his shoulder, which caused him to shake from his thoughts. He looked over seeing Lee, and he nodded to him.

"Yeah?" Happy asked, as he stood from his bike. He looked to Lee waiting for a reply.

"SAMCRO called. Looking for her" Lee motioned his head to the clubhouse. 

Happy shrugged his shoulders "She said there was just some Drama. She didn't want involved" Happy turned to Lee "You making me go talk to the gash?"

Lee snickered "You are fond of her, brother." He watched Happy exhaled and walk off to the clubhouse. 

He walked back to Addison's dorm room, and pushed open the door. He seen Addison sitting on the floor, strumming on her guitar. Her voice was soft, and calming. 

 

"Say something awful  
as if fucking the world is your right  
And I watch you stumble   
drunk out into the night.

To catcall ladies,  
you're thirsty for blood  
you're picking a fight  
And I wanted to ask you  
"Man, what do you do in the daylight?"

So bum me a cigarette,  
Buy me a beer,  
'Til I'm happy to be here,  
Happy to be here"

A few tears rolled down Addison's cheeks. She brushed them away, and sat the guitar back down in its case, shoving it under the bed. She stood up, and turned around seeing Happy standing there. 

"You okay, girl?" Happy asked as he noticed her eyes not meeting his. 

"I don't know… I don't think I want to be here anymore" Addison confessed. She rested her arms against her stomach, and looked at the floor. 

Happy ran his hands over his bald head, and down to his neck. He bit onto his lip "You wanna talk?" He couldn't believe he was doing this.

Addison shrugged again "I don't know what I want anymore. I just don't want this anymore. There has gotta be more out there than me bar tending to pay for school." She sat on her bed, and let out a sigh "I'm going to transfer to a different school." She looked up to Happy, who was just staring at her.

"If that's what you want" Happy watched as Addison began to pick at her finger nails. He swallowed hard "Get out of here then. Don't let this…" He pointed around the room, and himself "Get in the way." 

Addison stood up, and walked to Happy hugging onto him. She nestled her head into his chest "Thank you. I'm going to send a email to the Dean and tell him." 

Happy stood here with his arms wrapped around Addison's small frame. He rested his chin against her head "You want us to help?" 

Addison pulled away, looking up at Happy "No… I just want to do this myself. And all I want you to know is I'm going to New York."

"Fine." Happy huffed, and pushed Addison away. He walked out of her bedroom, slamming the door behind him. He walked down the hallway, and headed outside to his bike. He looked at Lee who was going over his bike, he cleared his throat "She's moving, to New York." 

Lee looked up from his bike, his eyes landing on Happy who towered over him "Well, she's obviously not happy, Hap."

Happy shrugged "She doesn't want to any of us to know where she is going other than New York." He crossed his arms over his chest "That's a little steep don't ya think?" 

Lee wiped his hands on his pants and stood up "If she doesn't want to be here, she doesn't have too." He let out a chuckle "Since when are you worried about a Gash?" 

Happy fell silent, and looked to the ground "I'm just going to go for a ride. If you need me, call." He grabbed his helmet and straddled his bike. The engine roared to life, and Happy sped off, no clue where he was heading. 

Addison finished the email to the dean, and shut her laptop. She glanced around the room, and began packing up the few things she had. She threw her duffle bag over her shoulder, and grabbed her other bag, and guitar case. She gave one look around the room, and smiled softly "Gotta better myself." She switched off the light and headed to her car. 

After throwing her things in her car, she heard footsteps coming up behind her. She turned to see Lee, and he pulled her in for a hug. Addison dropped her bags, and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and inhaled the smell of leather and cheap Cologne. 

"I need to do this for me, Lee." She pulled herself free from his grasp. Her eyes swelled up with tears as she smiled at him "Please… don't tell SAMCRO." 

Lee pinched the bridge of his nose "Alright. But I'm going to get my head cut off because of you." He grabbed up her bags, and walked with her to the car. 

Addison popped the trunk, and watched Lee throw her bags in the bag, and gently place the guitar down. He slammed the trunk shut, and took a hold of Addison's face.

"You call me if you need anything." He whispered, and kissed both of her cheeks. He felt her head Bob up and down, and he released her. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out an envelope and passed it to her "You might need this, there is 2300 dollars in there. Get yourself a nice apartment." 

Addison felt the tears roll down her cheek "Thank you so much, Lee." She stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. She then got inside her car, and shut the door. Shoving the key in the ignition and started the car, she gave him one final wave and she drove off, heading to New York.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opie grunted as he thrusted inside of Donna, he felt himself release. He rolled off of her and stared at the ceiling. Her hands snaked onto his waist, and her hair tickled his chest. 

"You okay, Baby?" Donna spoke sweetly, and danced her finger tips along his belly button.

"Fine." Opie grumbled, and slowly got up. He pulled on his pants "Need to take a walk." He walked off, outside the clubhouse and shoved a joint between his lips. It had began to rain, and he noticed Gemma running toward him with a newspaper draped over her head.

"Hey baby" Gemma smiled as she reached Opie. She tossed the news paper on the picnic table, and reached her hand out to Opie "Gimme a hit, Bud" 

Opie took one more hit then passed it to Gemma "Just take the rest." The rain picked up, along with the wind. 

"You sure you don't want anymore of this?" Gemma asked before she took a hit. She watched Opie shake his head, she took a hit, and exhaled coughing a bit. She tapped her foot off the ground "You going to tell me what's wrong, sweetheart?"

Opie shrugged his shoulders. Gemma put out the joint, and grabbed Opie by the face, pulling him down to her face "Which gash is it that has you all tore up." 

Opie let out a sigh "She isn't a gash. But it's Addison." He let his eyes drop to the ground, not daring to look back at Gemma. 

"Addison? The little girl with the black hair?" She watched Opie nod his head. She exhaled and pulled Opie to her "You have a girl here who is in love with you. Take that and run with it. If Addison decides to return it was meant to be, baby." She placed a kiss to Opie's cheek and smiled "Now get in there, Donna's waiting for you."

"Right" His voice was low, and he headed off back down the hallway to his room. Gemma was right if it was meant to be, she would return. He walked to his room, opened the door, he looked over Donna's naked body and smiled, shutting the door behind him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy pulled into the parking lot of SAMTAC, he looked over to see Addison's car gone. He parked his bike, and shoved his helmet in the saddle bag. He walked fast into the clubhouse, and down the hallway. Reaching Addison's bedroom door, he opened it and seen everything was gone. He let out a long sigh and shut the door, walking back to the main room of the clubhouse. 

"Hey, Hap. Can I see you for a minute?" Lee shouted out from chapel. 

Happy walked inside and shut the door behind him "Yeah?" He crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Lee. 

"Take a seat, Hap." Lee pointed to a empty chair. 

"I'd rather stand." He cleared his throat "She leave?"

Lee nodded "Yeah, about an hour ago. New York and that's all I know man." He sighed "That's not what this is about. This is about you making some money. SAMCRO called, they need you." 

Happy nodded, and chewed on the inside of his lip "Aight. I'll pack my bag and head out." He held his hand out to Lee.

"Good luck, brother. And don't worry about her. She will be fine." Lee took a hold of Happy's hand, giving it a shake then pulling him in for a hug. 

Happy walked down to his room, and began to pack his back pack up. He pulled it onto his back, slipping on his sunglasses. He shut the door behind him and headed back up the hallway. He stopped next to Donut, Go-Go, Lee, Quinn, and Greg the Peg. He shook hands, and hugged one another and he proceeded out of the clubhouse. He climbed on his bike, pulling his helmet out from his Saddle bag, and placed it on his head. He started up the bike, revving the engine a few times, and pulled out of SAMTAC. Following the same course when he went to get Addison.

It began to rain, and he pulled under a bridge to get out of the rain. He dug through his saddle bag looking for something to clean off his glasses, he looked down to see a pair of Addison's panties. He cocked his head, and smirked, pulling the panties to his nose, and inhaling the scent of her pussy. He shoved the panties back in the saddle bag. He noticed his dick begin to throb, it was going to be a long way to Charming, and Addison wouldn't be there to satisfy his needs. He groaned and climbed back on his bike to finish the ride to Charming


	7. Someone Else

Addison pulled her Dodge avenger into the drive way of her old house. She peeled her sunglasses off her face, feeling her heart rate pick up. She slowly climbed out of her car, she looked over next door, seeing no sign of a motorcycle. She sighed and pulled her the strap to her bag onto her shoulder. It had been five years since she managed to find herself back in Charming. The house was looking rough, and all she could think about was her father, and that his urn would be sent back there. 

Addison walked out to the back yard, and looked up at her old window, and gave a small smile. She reached in her bag, fishing out the back door key. Walking inside, and glancing around nothing seemed to be touched. Everything was left exactly how it was when she left. She threw her bag on the floral sofa and sat herself down, resting her head in her hands. 

"Hello? Anyone in there?" A voice called across from the back room from the back door. 

"Yeah! It's me, Addison." She stood up, brushing herself off. She wandered down into the back room, and seen Piney. 

"Holy shit! When did you get her, sweetheart?" Piney waved her over to him. Addison walked to Piney, and he pulled her in for a hug. Addison smiled smelling the booze on him. 

"I literally just got here, maybe ten minutes ago" Addison chuckled, and pulled away from the hug. She brushed a tear from her face, and Piney just smiled.

"It's so good to see you. You look skinny." Piney rolled his eyes up and down her body. 

"I'm fine, Piney." She smiled at him. Laying her arms across her stomach "You want some coffee?" 

Piney held up his hand "No, Thank you. Do the guys know your home? Sweetheart I'm sorry about your father"

Addison shook her head "They do not. And they do not need to know I'm home. And thank you." She cleared her throat "I'm not going to stick around long. Maybe two weeks tops."

"You are gonna cause a lot of hurt, girl" Piney turned and wandered out the back door. He sighed "Just, at least go see Ope." He then disappeared around the corner of the house. 

Addison pinched the bridge of her nose, and walked out the back door. She slammed it shut and continued to her car. She climbed inside, and started up, backing out of the driveway, she then proceeded to Teller-Morrow automotive. She bit onto her lip, and was going through the conversations through her head.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving at Teller-Morrow automotive, she parked her car, and climbed out. Her black heels clicked off the ground, and she slipped her sunglasses back over her eyes. She heard a faint whistle in the distance, and she just smirked, continuing to the clubhouse. She walked inside and pulled off her sunglasses, she felt eyes on her.

"Hey, pretty little thing" Bobby's voice called out from across the room. He smiled "What can I do for ya darling?" 

She gave her eyes a roll, and took a seat at the bar "I'm here to see Opie Winston." 

"Of course you are. All the young ones want the Young ones." He smiled and proceeded to the back "OPIE! There's are girl here looking for ya!" 

A door slammed and the rattling sound of his keys approached. Addison leaned back in her bar stool, crossing her arms over her chest. Opie appeared from around the corner, and stopped in his tracks.

"Addison?" He rubbed his eyes a few times, and just stood there, staring at her. 

Bobby elbowed him "That's Addison? Like little Addison that lived next to you?" He looked up at Opie and his head bobbed up and down.

"Hey, Ope." Addison smiled, sliding off the bar stool. She watched Opie's eyes roll over her body. She licked her lips nervously and interlocked her fingers between one another. 

"You want to talk? Here or somewhere else?" Opie crossed his arms over his chest.

"Lunch?" Addison asked, giving her shoulders a shrug.

"Yeah. That sounds fine." Opie mumbled, and walked outside. Addison looked to Bobby and made a face. Bobby just smiled and shooed her off.

Addison drug her flats across the ground, stopping next to Opie who was puffing on a cigarette. She cleared her throat, and let out a sigh. She waited for him to finish up his cigarette, and he walked off to his bike, She watched him and headed to her car.

"Where are you going?" Opie yelled across the parking lot. 

"To the diner?" Addison turned around looking at him, and twirled her set of keys around her index finger. 

"Get over here, and get on" He held out a spare helmet. Addison rolled her eyes, and locked her doors. Walking to Opie, she snagged the helmet from his hands, and placed it upon her head, and pulled down her sunglasses. Climbing behind him, she rested her hands on his sides. Opie started up the motorcycle, and revved the engine.

Addison looked past Opie wondering why they weren't moving. She heard the other motorcycles pull in, and pull in next to Opie. Jax pulled off his sunglasses, he gave Opie a look, then smiled. Addison looked away from Jax, and looked down the line of bikes. A familiar tattooed bald head caught her eye. She immediately turned her head back the other direction, and wrapped her arms around Opie. He pulled out of the parking lot, and headed toward the Diner.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addison took a seat in the booth, and Opie sat across from her. She knew he was pissed about something, she looked down at her hands, and waited for the conversation to start. She heard Opie let out a sigh, and then she heard footsteps.

"Hello, kids!" The old waitress smiled at the two of them. She pulled out her pad "What can I get ya?" 

"Coffee. Two creams and a sugar packet" Addison smiled as she lifted her head up.

The waitress jotted the order down, then turned to Opie. She smiled "You sweetie?"

"Same. Just leave it black though" He smiled as the waitress wrote it down then headed off. His smile disappeared from his face, as he turned looking at Addison.

"I'm sorry about your dad. Heard about it on the news." Opie finally spoke. He broke the ice rather well.

"Thank you." Addison watched as the waitress wandered back to them placing the two coffees on the table. She then walked off, Addison looked down, taking a hold of one of the creamers, pouring into the mug. She reached for the next creamer and her eyes stumbled upon Opie's left hand, a gold ring shined off of his ring finger. She emptied the sugar packet into the mug, and dipped a spoon down inside, giving it a quick stir. 

"So… your married?" Addison spoke coldly. She watched Opie's eyes dart to his ring, then back to her. 

He took a sip of his coffee "Yeah." 

Addison nodded, gnawing on the inside of her lip. She took a small sip from her coffee and didn't meet Opie's eyes. She felt awkward, and uncomfortable "Donna?"

"Yupp" Opie nodded his head, and smirked. He ran his hands through his now long hair "We have two kids. Ellie and Kenny." He cleared his throat "You look thinner. Why did you come see me?"

Addison shrugged "Piney told me you might be happy to see me. But I guess not." She laid the money on the table "I have to go." She stood up and walked out of the diner, leaving Opie sitting there.

Walking down the main street of Charming, her hips were swaying back and forth, and her heels clicked off the ground. She walked into the small farmers market, and rooted around. She was pissed off, but it was her fault for leaving. She just couldn't wrap her head around the thought of Opie being married, and has two kids. She shook her head from the thoughts and proceeded to look through the fruits.

"Well, I haven't seen you around these parts." A voice spoke from behind her.

Addison turned around, seeing a police officer. She smiled "Nah, probably not. I used to live here a while ago. Took off after graduation." 

The officer extended his hand "David Hale."

Addison took a hold of his hand "Addison McCoy." She gave him another smile "I should probably get some things and head back to the house"

"Alright. Well don't be a stranger." He flashed his pearly whites, and headed out the door. She smirked watching him from the window of the store, climbing in his jeep, then driving off. 

"So, you like a man in uniform, sweetheart?" Addison felt her skin crawl. That voice she knew could only be one person, Gemma.

"I've always like my men in uniform" Addison turned around and smiled. She leaned on her hip "What do you want Gemma?"

"Nothing sweetheart. Haven't shown your face around here in a while." Gemma cocked her head to the side, eyeing Addison up and down "You look thinner. But you still have those hips, and those tits."

"Give me a break, Gemma." Addison placed her hands on her hips, and glared at Gemma "I just want to wait for my dad's ashes and leave."

Gemma smirked "We have never had a run in thay was bad, but when you mess with my boys that's another story." She leaned in "He's married sweetheart." 

"I'm aware, Gemma." She gave her eyes a roll, and crossed her arms "I didn't come here for that." She grabbed a bag of apples from the shelf "And your boys can take care of themselves." She went to walk off, but she stopped herself, and turned back around planting a kiss on Gemma's cheek "Thanks for the talk Momma Gemma." She walked off to the check out, and sat the apples upon the counter, paying for them then heading out the door.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continuing down the side walk, carrying her bag of apples, looking into the occasional window. She smiled as she reached TM, all the bikes were there except Opies. She pulled her sunglasses over her face, continuing into the parking lot.

"I heard you were back in town, beautiful" Tig yelled from across the parking lot. He was wearing his work shirt, and he began walking across the parking lot, wiping his hands on a cloth from his back pocket. He finally reached Addison and pulled her into a bear hug, lifting her off the ground. 

"I miss you too, Tiggy!" Addison laughed and hugged Tig back. She felt her feet touch the ground, and she looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry about your dad, darling" He placed a kiss on her forehead. He hugged her again, and sighed "You busy tonight?"

Addison shrugged "I wanted to go back and clean the place up. It's not bad but it needs to be gone through." She watched Tig nod his head.

"Yeah, makes sense. I just didn't know if you wanted to kick back, and play some pool against me" Tig sly smile creeped on his face. 

"Okay, I'll stay." She laughed, watching Tigs face light up.

"Let's do it then!" Tig smiled, and draped his arm over her shoulders. He led her up the parking lot, and inside the clubhouse.

Night was approaching, and Addison clenched onto the bottle of beer that was in her hand. She watched Tig sink a stripe into the pocket, which caused Addison to let out a groan.

"Tig, I'm a girl! You are supposed to let me win!" She laughed, watching him look up from the table with a smile plastered across his face.

Addison shook her head, taking a swing of her beer. She looked across the bar at the guys who began to fill into the clubhouse. She noticed Happy again, which she immediately looked away back to the pool table. She kept a firm grip on her pool stick, and finally watched Tig miss.

"FINALLY!" She yelled out, and bent down. Adjusting the pool stick between her fingers, she eyes a solid ball, shooting and sinking it. She smirked at Tig, and walked to the other side, bending down again, her tits pretty much hanging out, she looked up from her pool stick, and her eyes landed on Happy who was staring at her from across the room. She gave the ball a shot, and missed completely. 

"I gotta go Tiggy." She placed a kiss on his cheek, and looked behind her as Happy was enclosing the gap between them. She grabbed her bag, and basically ran out of the clubhouse. She fished around for her keys, she snatched them up, and unlocked her doors. Climbing into her car, shoving the key in, and starting her up. Throwing the car into drive, she peeled out of TM, and headed back to her father's house.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Happy walked into the parking lot, going after Addison. When he finally got outside, he watched as a car peeled out of the parking lot. He ran his hands over his face, and headed toward his bike. He put his helmet on, and started up the bike. He drove out of TM, and followed after Addison.

 

He pulled along a side street, and parked his bike. He watched on as Addison climbed out of her car, and walk inside the small house. He cocked his head and made his way across the street. He walked to the front door, and banged his fist against the wood. Footsteps arroached the door, and it opened slowly.

"Yes?" Addison looked out the door, and her eyes met Happy's dark ones. She bit onto her lip, and walked away from the door, allowing him entrance.

"Was I that bad?" Happy shut the door, and watched Addison take a sit in a big black recliner. She looked good, a little too thin but still beautiful. He stood off to the side, his arms crossed over his chest.

"No, just…" Addison's shoulders shrugged. She looked to the ground "I just needed to get away. I don't even want to be here." She let out a sigh and rested her head in her hands, her eyes scanning over Happy, ten years didn't do any damage to him age wise.

"Can I sit?" Happy pointed toward the sofa. Addison nodded her head up and down. Happy took a stride across the living room, and settled into the sofa.

"I'm sorry I left the way I did." She leaned over the arm of the chair. She smiled at Happy "I hope you can forgive me, and you weren't bad at all"

His frown lifted and turned into a smirk. He just found himself staring at Addison, why did this gash have him wrapped around her finger. He rolled his head back "You just gonna sit over there?"

Addison let out a soft laugh "Let me go to the bathroom." She stood up from her seat, and wandered into the bathroom. She shut the door and locked it, pulling out a baggie from under the bathroom sink, she grabbed three ritalin, and put them in the grinder that was in the bathroom cabinet. She pulled out a dollar bill from her back pocket, and made a straight line out of the powder, rolling up the dollar bill, and proceeded to snort down the powder. 

She stood there for a moment, and let out a cough. Wiping her nose, she walked out of the bathroom. She headed back to the living room, and slid next to Happy.

"Hey" Addison smiled at him. She gently ran her finger tip along Happy's jaw line. 

"Hey" Happy's voice grew soft, and he slowly shut his eyes. He snaked his arms around Addison's body, and pulled her ontop of him.

Addison pressed her body against his, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips to his, and rolled her tongue across his lip. She felt Happy pull her in closer, running his hand up her back, taking a hold of her hair.

Addison grabbed Happy's face "Don't fucking grab me like that." She narrowed her eyes at Happy as he opened his eyes. 

Happy pulled Addison's hand away, gripping onto her wrists. A smile formed upon Addison's face, and she gave Happy a wink. Happy grabbed Addison's face with his free hand, looking into her glossed over eyes. He let out a sigh and stood up, knocking Addison off his lap. 

"The fuck you taking, Girl?" Happy glared down at Addison who was now laughing at him. He curled his lip up, and bent over taking a hold of Addison's throat. He glared at her "What did you take?"

"Ritalin" Addison said as she smiled at Happy. 

"Where is it?"

Addison's shrugged her shoulders "I took them all" 

"Are you fucking stupid?" Happy stood up, grabbing Addison by the arm. He walked into the bathroom, dragging her behind him "Where are they?" 

"I told you, I took them all! Why are you doing this!"

Happy felt his blood boil, and slammed his fist against the wall, next to Addison's head. He heard her scream, and he raised his voice "Where are they! And next time I won't fucking miss!"

"Under the sink. In the baggie behind the toilet paper" Addison slid down the wall, staring at her feet. 

Happy rolled his eyes "Five years later and you return to Charming as a junkie?" He looked down at Addison who just sat there in silence. Happy ripped open the pill bag, and poured them into the toilet, flushing them down. He grabbed Addison by the wrist, pulling her up, and out the door. 

He pushed her on the sofa, bending down he stared into her eyes "This will not happen again. You will eat, exercise." Addison nodded her head slowl, and Happy stood up "Now, we are going to your room, laying you down and your going to detox."

Addison let out a groan, standing up from her seat. They marched up the stairs, and into her old teenage room. Addison pulled off his black skinny jeans, and her red tank top, leaving her in just a bra and panties. She crawled Into her bed, glancing at Happy.

"Can you come lay with me?" 

Happy let out a sigh, and walked to the bed. He stripped out of his clothing, and crawled into the bed. He rested his hand on Addison's hip, and tucked the other one under her head, Nestling his head Into her shoulder blade. He laid there until her heard her soft snores, and he smiled knowing he could finally get some rest. Shutting his eyes, he began to drift off, holding onto someone who he thought he had lost but she was definitely someone else.


	8. Rise Up

Addison kneeled over the toilet, holding her stomach. The pain was agonizing, bringing tears to her eyes. She slid down the wall, and felt the tears roll down her cheeks. There was a soft knock at the door.

"What?" Addison yelled, punching the door. 

"You better cool it. I don't give a fuck if you are detoxing or not." Happy's voice yelled from the other side of the door. He rested his hands on the back of his neck "I have to go. Don't do anything stupid. I'll be back." 

Addison heard the footsteps fade off, and the front door slammed shut. She forced herself up off the floor, unlocking the door, and peeked her head out. Silence filled the empty house, all she could hear were the birds outside chirping. Walking through the house, she laid upon the floral sofa, staring at the floor. She felt her eyes growing heavy, and finally they shut, and she was out.

There was a pounding on the door, which caused Addison to shoot up from the sofa. She stared at the door, reaching into her bag, pulling out her glock. She slowly stood up, and the pounding continued. Walking to the door, she Opened it only a crack, and pulled up her gun.

"Really?" Gemma's voice remained relaxed. 

Addison let out a sigh, and laid the gun down on the table next to the door. She opened the door, waving Gemma inside. 

"What do you need?" Addison asked as she sat herself back down on the sofa. 

"Happy asked me to stop in and check on you." A smirk appeared on Gemma's face "He's taken a liking into you." She passed a bag of fast food to Addison "Eat up, small fry"

Addison took a hold of the bag, and set it down next to her. She looked up at Gemma "Thanks. You can sit you know." 

Gemma sat down in the black recliner, crossing her leg over the other. She looked over hearing the bag of food open and she smiled "So, how long have you and Hap known each other?" 

"Well… six months and three days if you want to be technical." She smirked, before taking a bit from a chicken tender.

"Okay, smart ass." Gemma leaned back in the chair "You know. As much as I thought I didn't like you, because of you just leaving Ope. Your growing on me." She pulled out a blunt, and put it between her lips "You good to hit this?"

Addison nodded her head, and watched Gemma light it up, taking a drag before passing it to Addison. She took a long puff, and held it in, passing it back to Gemma. She released the smoke, and rolled her head back.

"I didn't mean to do that to Ope, Gemma." 

There was a cough from Gemma 

"Then why did you? I mean he would've offered you anything." Gemma looked to Addison, passing the blunt.

"Because, I don't handle myself well in situations. And that was just drama waiting to be played out. I couldn't do it." Addison admitted, taking the last puff off the blunt, and stubbed it out in the ashtray

Gemma smiled "You want me to take you to TM?"

"I would like that. I need to change first I smell like sweat and vomit mixed with a side of man" She stood up from the sofa, and darted up the stairs. 

She pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans, and a black fitted tank top, reading Metallica. She sat on her bed, pulling on a pair of red flats, and pulled her black hair into a high pony tail. Spraying herself down with Viva La Juicy, she then darted back down the stairs, and smiling at Gemma.

"I'm ready."

"Alright. Let's go." Gemma stood from the chair, pulling her keys from her purse, and walked out the front door. 

Addison slammed the door shut, and followed after Gemma. She rolled her eyes seeing Gemma's dark blue escalade. Shaking her head, she crawled inside the big blue beast, and slipped on her seat belt. She looked over at Gemma, who put on her seat belt, and pulled her sunglasses over her face. Pulling out of the driveway, and they were off to TM.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gemma parked the car, and tossed her sunglasses on the dash, and slipped out of the car. Addison sat there for a moment, staring down at her hands. There was a pounding on the window, causing her to jump.

"Come on!" Gemma mouthed to her. She pointed to the clubhouse and walked toward it.

Addison Inhaled and opened the car door. She glanced around, shutting the door behind her. She walked across the parking lot in the direction Gemma went. She walked Into the office and sat down on the sofa beside the door. Opening a magazine, scanning through it when she heard the other door Open up.

"Hey, Gemm…" 

Opie's voice rang through her ears, and she slowly looked up from the magazine. Their eyes landing on one another. Addison crosses her leg over the other, growing uncomfortable. 

"What do you need, Ope?" Gemma snapped her fingers infront of Opie's face. She smirked watching his eyes Wander over Addison's body.

"I just need…" He continued to stare at Addison, and he finally shook his head "I need the keys for the Mustang." 

 

Gemma snickered, grabbing a hold of the keys to to the Mustang. She passed them off to Opie "Alright there you go. Now run along." 

Opie smiled at Gemma, nodding his head at Addison then turned his heels, walking out the door. The door shut and Addison looked to Gemma who was just smiling at her.

"What?" Addison cocked her head to the side "Why are you still smiling at me?" 

Gemma rolled her eyes "Come on Addison." She pointed to the door "He still is in love with you."

Addison felt her face grow warm, and she looked down at her feet. She gave her head a firm shake.

"He can't be. Hes Married with two kids!" She threw her hands in the air, and stared at Gemma.

"Sweetheart, the heart wants what the heart wants." Gemma smiled and went back to her paper work. She cleared her throat "You can go hangout in the clubhouse if you'd like."

Addison took no hesitation, and zipped out the door. She walked faster across the parking lot, and disappeared into the clubhouse. She took a seat on the bar stool and smiled to herself.

"What are you doing here, Lass?" Chibs asked as he perched himself onto the bar stool next to her.

"Just had to get out of Gemma's office." Addison laid her head on the counter, looking at Chibs with a small smile on her lips.

"I hear ye." Chibs looked down at her, smiling back. He raised his hand to the prospect, waving him over "Drinks for me and the lass" 

Addison lifted her head up, watching the prospect sit a shot glass on the counter infront of her, and chibs. Pouring some fireball into the glass, he gave Addison a smile before heading to the back of the kitchen. 

"New beginnings" Addison raised her glass. It clanked off of Chibs glass, and she tossed it back. She slammed her glass down and smiled at Chibs.

"Why aren't you at home?" Happy's raspy voice rang through Addison's ears. 

She turned around in her chair, and cocked her head at him. She stood up and smirked "Because Gemma stopped over. Brought me some food, asked if I wanted to come here." A silence fell between the two of them.

 

Happy rolled his eyes and grabbed her by the wrist. He pulled her outside and sat her down on the picnic table. He looked down upon her and curled his lip.

"You really need to cut the attitude with me. I won't stand for it." He shoved his finger in Addison's face.

"You don't fucking have too. You aren't welcome in my home." Addison felt her voice raise, and she felt her blood boil. She flew up from her seat, and walked across the parking lot.

She entered the garage, and stared at Opie who just finished working on a motorcycle. He wiped his hands clean on a red rag, and turned around. His eyes landed on Addison, dropping the red rag. 

"Addie?" Opie said softly as he stared at her.

"Ope. Take me home." She turned and walked back outside. Heading to Opie's bike, she climbed on and waited for him.

Opie looked to his left, and seen Gemma leaning in the door way, her arms cross over her chest. She smirked at him, and Opie let out a sigh. He walked out of the garage and headed to his bike. He grabbed his helmet from his saddle bag, passing it Addison.

"Here." Opie climbed on his bike, letting out another sigh. He felt Addison's arms snake around his waist, which caused his stomach to sink. He started up his bike, revving the engine a few times, then drove away from TM.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving at Addison's house, he turned off the bike. He felt the bike shift, and he kicked down the kick stand. He looked up seeing Addison holding out the helmet.

"Thanks." She gave him a small smile, and turned away. 

Opie ran his hands over his face, looking next door at his father's house, No bike. He got off the bike, following after Addison. She heard his boots hitting off the pavement of the driveway, and she just smirked. She unlocked the door and walked inside, she sat down on the sofa, and stared at Opie who was standing in the doorway.

"You need something, Ope?" Addison asked as she raised her eyebrows. 

"I don't know. I really don't know what I'm doing here." He glanced around the room, and his eyes landed on Addisons. He took a seat next to her, and pulled her in for a hug "I'm happy you are home"

She felt the tears swell in her eyes, and she slowly draped her arms around Opie's neck. Pulling herself closer to him, she felt his right hand gently rub over her back. Addison found herself on his lap, she pulled herself away, and met Opie's sad eyes. 

"Addison…" He reached thumb up, brushing away the few tears that slid down her face. His heart began to pound, he watched on as Addison pulled his thumb to her lips, brushing her lips over it. He couldn't bare it anymore, he grabbed the back of Addison's neck, pulling her mouth to his, crashing his lips to hers. 

For a moment she felt her heart stop, her stomach filling with butterflies. She rested her palms against his chest, kissing back. Finally coming to realize what was going on, she broke away from the kiss, and stood up. 

"Ope. You are married. I can't do this." She rested her arms over her chest, and looked down. 

"I know. I shouldn't have done that. I just… you shouldn't have left, Addison." Opie stood up, and grabbed a hold of her hand. He pulled her in for a hug, kissing her forehead, then walked out the front door, slamming it behind him.

Addison rolled her eyes, and dropped herself of the sofa. She covered her face with her hands, and slowly shut her eyes. Today was too much for her to handle, too many mixed feelings. Finally she was asleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy looked over his shoulder from his game of pool, seeing Opie walk in. Addison was no where in sight, she mustve stayed at home. 

"Hap!" Juice called out from across the table. He smiled "You gonna play?"

Happy made his shot, missing the pocket. He glared at Juice "I have to go. Shit to do." He laid the stick down on the table, and began to walk away.

"Better have your phone on, wherever your going" Clay's voice yelled from the back.

Happy nodded his head, and proceeded out the door, to his bike. He passed Gemma, giving her a small smile, then climbed onto his bike, pulling on his helmet. Starting up his bike, revving the engine, then disappearing down the dark road.

He pulled into the driveway at Addison's place. He turned off his bike, seeing no lights on. He shoved his helmet into the saddle bag, and got off his bikd, heading to the front door. He gave the door handle a jiggle, it was unlocked. He proceeded in the house, and heard the sound of a cocking gun. 

"Don't fucking move…" Addison's voice was low, and cold. She flipped on the light switch, seeing Happy standing there. She kept a firm grip on her 9mm, and she watched Happy take a few steps toward her.

Happy reached out, taking a hold of the barrel, raising it to his head. He smirked "Do it." His dark eyes stared into her green ones. 

Addison put the gun back on safe, dropping it to the floor. Happy shoved the gun across the room, and grabbed a hold of Addison by the shoulders. Giving her a shake and curling his lip up.

"THE fuck is wrong with your head, Girl?" He clenched his jaw, causing the muscles in his jaw to spazz. 

"I thought you were breaking in!" Addison yelled, and shoved Happy away. She raised her finger to his face "Don't touch me again"

"But you'll let Ope? Who is married and has children?" He let out a snicker "You are a home wrecking slut."

He felt a sting on his cheek, he looked to Addison, her face was dark red, and her hands were balled into fists. 

"Say one more thing, I will put a bullet in your fucking head." She motioned her head to the door "Get out."

Happy grabbed a hold of Addison by the throat. He clenched onto her wind pipe. He ran his hand down the front of Addison's pants, jetting his middle finger between her pussy lips. He listened to her gasp for air, and he shoved her on the ground. He pulled out his dick, and ripped off her pants, and panties. He was wasting no time.

He shoved his dick into her tight pussy. He groaned as he entered, and began to thrust deep and hard. He smirked watching tears roll from the corners of her eyes. He took his hand, placing it around the front of her neck, holding it tightly.

"You will let me finish" Happy said between his thrusts. He used his free hand to pinch onto her nipple, and grope her breast. He felt Addison's pussy clench onto his dick, and he moaned loudly, and continued to thrust. He finally felt himself reaching his climax, he pulled out and shot his cum all over Addison's face. 

"You are mine now… bitch." He spit onto her face and stood up, putting his dick away. He went to walk away, but stopped and turned back to Addison "Get cleaned up… you look like shit." He then walked off outside.

She heard his bike pull away, and she stood up off the floor. She looked down at her ripped yoga pants and panties. Picking them up, tossing them in the garbage. She walked to the bathroom, and cleaned the cum and spit off of her face. She shut off the light, and headed upstairs to her old room. She laid upon her bed, and cried herself to sleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gemma stand upon Clay's lap, glancing around the clubhouse. She smiled at all the guys, things were running smoothly. Her eyes landed upon Opie who was just moping around.

"Hey Clay." 

"Yeah, Baby?" Clay answered as he wrapped his arm around Gemma's body. 

"That girl. Addison McCoy." Gemma whispered into Clay's ear now. She licked her lips "Are you gonna tell her what really happened to her dad?"

 

Clay shook his head, and smiled at Gemma. He took a swing of his beer "In time." He looked across the room, seeing Happy walk back into the clubhouse. He gave his beer a raise, and smiled. 

Happy smirked and walked to the bar, taking a seat next to Jax. Opie was on the other side and he looked distraught. 

"You okay, Brother?" Happy yelled over the music.

Opie nodded his head "Yeah." He gave Jax a hug "I'm going home" and with that Opie walked out of the clubhouse.

Happy looked to Jax "He gonna be okay?" 

Jax shrugged "Don't know. He's been funny since Addie came back. First love shit." Jax finished up his beer, patting Happy on the shoulder "Later Brother."

Happy looked over to Clay who was giving Gemma a kiss. He waited for her to leave his side, and Happy made his move. He took a seat next to Clay, and glanced around the room, it was dying down.

"You know. I feel sorta bad about killing her father like that." Happy confessed, and looked to Clay.

"It needed to be done." He took a sip from his beer "He knew too much." He turned and pointed to Happy "If she learns about this shit… you have to take care of her." 

Happy nodded and watched Clay stand up, and walk off. He sat there, staring off, thinking about Addison's crying face. He smiled and stood up, walking backing to his dorm, he shut the door, climbing into bed. He shut his eyes and fell asleep, dreaming of Addison.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opie laid in bed next to Donna, he listened to the clocks ticking hands. He let out a sigh and climbed out of bed, he had been laying there for two hours, not being able to sleep. He stood in the kitchen, looking through the refrigerator, grabbing the milk jug, taking a few long sips.

"Mom said we're not allowed to do that." This caused Opie to jump a little. He turned around seeing Ellie sitting on the sofa, her stuffed teddy bear tucked under her arm. 

"What are you doing up, Princess?" Opie smiled, and walked toward Ellie. He sat down next to her, pulling her onto his lap. 

"Can't sleep. Too many nightmares." She curled up into Opie's arms.

Opie laid down on the sofa, Ellie laying upon him. He gently ran his hands through her hair. He finally heard the soft snores and he smiled, before falling asleep himself. No thoughts of Addison Invaded his mind


	9. All These Things I Hate

Addison stood in the kitchen, wearing a bulky black hoodie, and a pair of sweat pants. She looked through the cupboards, letting out a sigh to the sight of canned ravioli. Her stomach let out a growl and she slammed the cupboard shut. She wandered up the stairs, and stripped out of her clothing. She pulled on a pair of boy cut panties, and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. She looked into the mirror, pinching the side of her hip, she traced her hour glass shape, and sighed. Pulling on a black bra, and a flowy tank top, slipping on a pair of sandles. She pulled back her black wavy hair into a pony tail and walked down the stairs.

 

Grabbing her keys off the table, and her bag she proceeded out the door. She gave the door a slam, and jiggled the handle, making sure it was locked. She took a deep breath, and walked to her car. She climbed inside, shoving the key into the ignition. She felt the car start up, throwing her car into reverse, backing out of the driveway. She drove toward the small diner that sat on the outskirts of Charming. Walking inside she took a seat at a booth in the way back. 

"Morning sweetheart." It was the waitress she had when she came here with Opie. Her name tag read Pat. 

"Hello" Addison said with a smile stretching across her face.

"Coffee this morning, sweetheart?" She smiled pulling out her pad.

"Yes please. Two creams. Two sugars" Addison continued to smile, and waited for Pat to look at her.

"You ready to order?" Pat asked 

"Yes. I'll have a veggie omelet. With whole grain toast" She watched as Pat jotted down the order, and she gave Addison a smile then headed back to the cook.

Addison glanced around the room, sipping on her coffee. Her eyes laid upon the door, hearing the bell above it ring. Her eyes darted down to the table, after seeing Opie, Donna, and the kids walk in. She pulled the newspaper that had been sitting on the table to her face, hoping he didn't see her.

"Here ya go darling!" The waitress had came back, sliding the food infront of Addison. 

She slowly put the paper down, and began eating. She stuffed her face with the last piece of toast, and downed the rest of her coffee. She stood up, throwing a twenty down on the table. She slipped her sunglasses over her face, and hung her hobo bag on her shoulder and made a dash to the door.   
She rounded the corner and collided with Donna, who was coming back from the bathroom.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry" Addison said as she kept her head to the ground.

"It's alright." Donna said with a small smile, trying to get a clear look at Addison's face. 

Finally Addison looked up, and she watched the smile instantly disappear from her face. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Donna's voice was low, and she glared at Addison. Her eyes then darted to Opie.

"Just leaving." She turned to walk away, and felt a hand grab a hold of her wrist. She looked down at her arm, seeing Donna's hand wrapped around her wrist. 

"You stay away from Ope." 

"Donna, if I wanted to wreck your family I would" She ripped her wrist from Donna's grasp. She smiled sweetly "Remember what happened to you before. I'm not scared to do it again." She looked behind her at Opie and his kids "I won't do it in front of them." She turned and walked out the door.

 

She unlocked her door, and climbed inside her car. She inhaled then exhaled a few times, calming herself. She reached into her bag, grabbing out her phone.

"Three missed calls? From who…" She scrolled through the missed calls, one from Gemma, another from Teller Morrow, and one from a unknown number. She shoved her phone back in her bag, and started up her car. She started out the windshield, as it began to rain. Her thoughts immediately darted to last night, what happened with Happy. The hair on her arms stood up, and it sent chills down her spine. Putting the car into drive, she drove toward TM, not knowing what was going on.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addison sat in the parking lot at TM, staring out her rear view mirror, her eyes stayed on Happy's bike. She let out a sigh and forced herself out of the car, she drug her feet across the parking lot. She looked up into the garage, seeing Happy wiping his hands on a rag. She swallowed hard, and ran inside the office.

"Hey Gemma." She slammed the door behind her, and took a seat on the sofa. 

"Hey sweetheart" Gemma continued to punch numbers into the calculator, and would write something down on a pile of papers. She finally pulled off her glasses, and looked at Addison.

"You called me?" Shifting in her seat, she began to grow uncomfortable. 

"Yeah, we are having a family dinner tonight. You are more than welcome to come" Gemma smiled and entangled her fingers, resting her chin on them. 

Shrugging her shoulders, and felt some relief. Raising her head and looking to Gemma "Alright… I'll come" 

"You should probably stop over early. Help me set things up." Gemma looked down at her paper work. She waved her index finger at Addison "I don't think Ope will be joining us. Not sure though" 

She gave a nod and smiled "Thank you, Gem." She stood up and walked out the door. She pulled on her sunglasses and headed toward her car. 

"Where are you going, Girl?"

Addison felt the chills run down her spine again, causing her to stop in her tracks. She heard the footsteps approach, and felt a hand dance around the back on her neck. Swallowing hard, and looked up at Happy, batting her big green eyes.

"I'm going home." She spit out.

"You weren't going to stop and say hi?" Happy pulled her up, running it under his nose, inhaling her sweet scent. 

"I need to get ready for Gemma's dinner." She slowly pulled away from Happy's grasp.

He let his eyes wandered along her body, licking his lips. He leaned into her ear lobe "You are mine, remember that." He nipped at her lobe.

Addison heard a motorcycle approaching, and she felt Happy's arm snake around her waist. She watched as Opie pulled in, his eyes set on her. 

Happy dipped Addison down, and crashed his lips onto hers. He held her at the waist, and shoving his tongue into her mouth. His other hand held onto the side of her face. 

"I'll see you tonight." Happy said as he broke the kiss. He gave Addison's ass a smack, and headed to the garage. 

Addison crossed her arms over her chest, and made her way to her car. 

"Addie" Opie yelled out, as he walked to her.

Stopping outside of her car, Addison looked over her shoulder to Opie. She exhaled as he reached her "What do you need, Ope?"

"So… Happy?" Opie smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

"It's really not what you think it is…" She bit onto her lip. 

"Could've fooled me." Opie laughed and looked to the garage. He seen Happy staring him down.

"I need to talk to you…" Addison said under her breath. She gave a rock a kick, bringing her attention to Opie's face.

"Okay? Well… let's talk?" Opie cocked his head. He was growing confused.

"The night I left Charming… I left with Happy…" She confessed. Tears formed in her eyes, and she looked down at the ground. Biting onto her lip "I slept with him that night, and now he thinks…" 

Opie curled his lip, and raised his hand, cutting her off "I don't need to hear anymore of your story." His face was red, he let out a sigh "I'm married, have two kids. I can't keep thinking about you." 

"Then stop fucking thinking about me! Why are you still thinking about what we could be! There can be nothing between us!" Addison yelled, throwing her hands into the air. Her eyes swelled with tears, they grew red and puffy.

Opie stared at her, his eyes fixed on hers. He let out another sigh, and pulled her in for a hug. 

Addison buried her face in his chest. She let out one last sob, and lifted her head up.

"Addie… you need to leave…Get out of Charming" Opie whispered softly into her ear. His eyes fixed on Happy.

"Why?" Addison pulled away from the hug, and she stared at Opie.

"I'm not permitted to tell you anything. Just listen to me." Opie grabbed ahold of Addison's hand.

"I'm not going anywhere. I have shit to take care of!" Addison ripped her hand away, and walked off to her car. She got in, starting it up, and peeled out of the parking lot.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addison sat in her living room, pulling her guitar out from under the sofa. She gave a few strums and let out a sigh. Something felt very off, and she only had a few hours left until she had to be at Gemma's. She continued to strum her guitar, she began to sing, her voice very soft.

 

"Take it back  
I would take it back   
For just another minute   
Just another chance with you 

Give it up  
I would give everything up   
Every last breath   
Every first taste, for you.  
Just to make it alright.   
Just to make it alright. "

She felt tears roll off her cheeks, dropping onto her guitar. She wiped them away as she heard a motorcycle approach the house. She looked across the room at the gun still hiding under the chair from the other night. She heard the door open, and Happy appeared in the doorway. 

"You about ready?" Happy looked down at Addison.

Addison placed her guitar in the case, giving it a shove back under the sofa. She looked to Happy giving him a nod, and she stood up. She slipped on a pair of bright red flats and followed Happy out the door. She kept her eyes to the ground as they approached his bike. 

"Here." Happy gently placed the helmet on Addisons head. He gave it a quick adjustment, and brushed her bangs from her face. He climbed on his bike, waiting on Addison to get on.

She climbed behind Happy, wrapping her arms around his waist. She felt the bike begin to move, and she clenched tighter onto Happy's waist. The ride felt like it took forever, but in reality it only took five minutes. They pulled up to Gemma's house, and Happy turned off the bike, kicking down the kick stand. Addison felt her eyes Wander over all the bikes, she sighed with relief when she didn't see Opie's bike.

She climbed off Happy's bike, and waited on him. He got off his bike, and snaked his arm around Addison's small waist, and they headed to the door. 

Addison placed a knock on the door. She watched as Gemma's smiling face appeared in the window of the door.

"Hey, Baby" Gemma placed a kiss on Addisons cheek, and pulled her inside. She looked back at Happy "The boys are in the living room, sweetheart"

Happy nodded, and leaned down pressing his lips to Addison's temple. He gave her ass a smack, and headed into the living room. 

"So. I'm not even going to ask." Gemma raised her hands above her head, and headed into the kitchen. She disappeared around the corner "Addison! You can come help."

Rolling her eyes, Addison allowed her feet to move, and followed after Gemma. She leaned against the door frame, watching Gemma cut up some carrots.

"What do you need done?" She proceeded to Gemma, and took a inhale of all the good smells. 

Gemma stopped cutting, looking up to Addison "Wanna make sure the potatoes are cooked through? And if they are drain the water, and mash them up."

Addison pushed herself away from the counter, and stuck a fork through a random potato. She heard the door open, and Jax rounded the corner. 

"Hey." His voice was quiet. He didn't make eye contact with Addison. He sat at the table, leaning back in the chair. 

"Hey sweetheart." Gemma wiped her hands on a towel and took a seat next to Jax. She smiled and shoved a cigarette in between her lips "Where's Wendy?" 

Jax shrugged his shoulders "Don't know. She wasn't at the house when I drove by."

Addison didn't like eves dropping, but she couldn't help it. She poured the potatoes into the strainer, and waited for Jax and Gemma to continue the conversation.

"Honey. She's pregnant, and needs you right now" 

'Yeah, I get that Ma. But something else is wrong with her. I havent been staying at the house, and she hasnt sent any medical bills to me" He reached out, taking a hold of Gemma's cigarette. He shoved it in his mouth, taking a slow drag, then exhaled. 

Addison sighed, and poured the potatoes back into the pot, adding some milk and butter and began whipping them up. She set the pot back on the burner, and headed into the dining room.

"Hey, Gem." She watched Jax look up at her, a small smile appeared on his face. 

"Addison?" He stood up from his chair, and walked to her. He pulled her in for a hug, kissing her forehead "When did you get here?" 

"Been here for a couple days. I haven't seen you. Just the back of your head at the clubhouse." She hugged Jax back.

"Did you need something baby?" Gemma smiled at the two of them.

"Potatoes are done." She gave Gemma a faint smile, and blushed as she pulled away from Jax.

"Oh good." She gave Addison a wink and headed into the kitchen, disappearing around the corner. 

Jax smiled and pulled out a chair "Here. Sit." He walked to the chair next to the one he pulled out and sat down. 

Addison sat down, and smiled at Jax. She watched his mouth form a smile back at her. Clearing her throat "So… I um… overheard… you have a baby on the way?" 

Jax chuckled, rolling his eyes "I do. I find myself detached from the whole situation." His eyes locked on Addisons "My mom tells me you have a thing going on with Happy."

She gave her shoulders a shrug "Yeah. If you want to call it that." She hated that word was getting out about her and Happy, she was not owned by him.

Jax smirked and looked up at Gemma who had cleared her throat "Can you help me with this?" Jax nodded his head and walked into the kitchen. A few moments later he came back around the corner and placed a serving plate in the middle of the table with cut up pieces of ham piled up on the plate.

 

Addison stood up, grabbing a hold of the mashed potatoes, placing them on the table. She smiled at Gemma who was still gathering food from the refrigerator. Addison watched as the table began to load up with food. Deviled eggs, cheese tray, coleslaw, rolls, and corn. 

"DINNER!" Gemma yelled into the living room. And the guys flooded out to the table. Taking their seats, Happy looked to Addison, motioning to the seat next to him.

Addison sighed and took a seat next to Happy. She sensed his arm as it draped across her shoulders. They were just about to start to pass the food around, when a soft knock at the door stopped them.

Gemma stood from her seat, and walked to the door. Her voice sounded thrilled "Hey Kids!" She ushered them into the dining room.

Addison felt her stomach drop, when she watched Opie and Donna appear in the door way. She swallowed hard, and felt Happy rub his thumb along her collar bone.

Donna turned to say something to Opie, but he gave her a little shove to her chair, which was thankfully away from Addison. Opie gave Addison a head nod, and sat in his chair. Dinner began to be served. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addison sat outside on the back porch, smoking a cigarette. She was shunned from the kitchen, Gemma didn't want any conflict. She stubbed out her cigarette, and waited on Happy. The sliding glass door opened, and out walked Jax. 

"Hey, you know you don't have to sit out here." He lowered himself down onto a chair.

"Yeah, I'm aware. I'm not trying to cause issues for them." exhaling slowly, she looked to Jax "Do you ever think if I would've stayed things would've ended up differently?" 

Jax shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not sure. Can't know since you didn't stay." He watched as Addison dropped her head down, and nodded it.

"You are right." She mumbled, and finally looked up to Jax "Please… figure out things with Wendy." She noticed Jax open his mouth to say something, but she held up her hand "regardless if you are with her or not, that is your child, Jackson."

"Let's go." Happy said as he peeked his head from around the sliding glass door.

Addison stood up, and brushed herself off. She leaned down, pulling Jax into a hug. She pressed her lips to his jawline, whispering softly "You will be a good father Jax." She walked off, following after Happy. She waved her goodbyes to the boys, and wandered outside to see Happy already on his bike, ready to go.

Placing her helmet on her head, Adjusting the strap. She climbed behind Happy, instinctly wrapping her arms around his waist. Feeling the bike move, she glanced behind her as the house became smaller as they drove away. She nestled her head against the face of the reaper, and shut her eyes, letting the night take her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jax stood on the porch, overlooking his old backyard. He smiled at the sight of the old clubhouse still hanging in the tree. He felt a hand clasp his shoulder, and looked beside him. There stood Opie, shoving a cigarette between his lips, giving Jax a small smile.

"Talking with Addison?" Opie asked as he inhaled from his cigarette.

Jax nodded "Yeah, she gave me some pretty good advice about this whole shit with Wendy." He snapped his fingers at Opie "Give me a hit off that"

Opie rolled his eyes, passing the cigarette to Jax. He licked his lip "I told her to get put of Charming today."

Jax pushed himself off the railing of the porch "Why did you do that? I thought she was leaving anyway, but you know how she is." 

Opie ran his hand over his face, and grunted. His face was red "You know why I told her to leave." He grabbed the cigarette back, and stubbed it out.

Jax narrowed his eyes "Is it really because of what happened with her dad. Or is it something else?" 

"It's because of her dad. She's sleeping with Hap, Jax."

"Ope, you can't have things both ways. She's not going to find out about her dad, Brother." Jax grabbed Opie by the Shoulder "It's gonna be okay, man. Only way shit goes south is if Alvarez finds out that Mark had a daughter." 

Opie nodded and pulled Jax into a hug, patting his back "I got to go. Kids need to go to bed" 

Jax smirked "Yeah, have a good night." He watched Opie disappear inside the house, and he exhaled, looking over the back yard again. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy pulled into the driveway of Addison's house. He turned off his bike, allowing Addison off the bike. He felt the bike shift, glancing up, he seen Addison's small figure standing beside him. He reached out, and rested his hand against her hip, pulling her to him. He laid his head against her stomach, and gently ran his hand along her leg.

"I have some business to take care of, go inside, I'll be late." He finally mumbled, he felt her hands run along his head.

"Alright" Addison spoke softly, and turned to walk away. She felt Happy pull her back, she watched as he stood from his bike. He felt his hand caress the side of her neck, and he lifted her chin with his finger. He pressed his lips onto hers, and Addison felt her knees grow weak.

Happy broke the kiss, and climbed back on his motorcycle. He motioned his head toward the house "Go on." He watched her walk inside and shut the door. He smirked and backed out of the driveway, heading to TM.

 

He pulled in seeing all the bikes parked in a row. He backed his in an empty spot, turning off his bike. He headed inside, and walked to Chapel. He headed to his seat and looked to Clay, Jax, and Tig.

"She know anything?" Clay spoke up, as he leaned back in his seat.

"Naw, I think if she did she would've killed me by now" Happy joked.

Clay nodded "Her father needed killed. That rat could've had all of us killed." He pointed to himself, along with the other three in the room.

"I get that, Clay" Jax bit onto his lip "What's the news on our warehouse ordeal?" 

"It's gone, but someone filled their bellies with his DNA" Clay motioned his head to Tig "Needs cleaned up before Lodi gets there" 

Happy let out a laugh "Both of them?" 

Tig looked back at Happy, smirking "Two for one special" 

Jax sighed and stood from the table "Figure shit out, let me know. I'm dead tired." He walked out of chapel, shaking his head. 

Happy looked to Clay and Tig "We have to get rid of this Mayan problem sooner than later." He stood from the table "I need to go"

"You tapping Addison?" A smiled stretched across Tigs face.

"Yeah I am. Which is why I need to go. My balls need drained." He laughed and walked out the door. He headed to his bike, crawling on. He started it up and drove off to Addison's house.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy pulled off his helmet, hanging it from the handlebars. He walked to the house, opening the door, shutting it behind him when he entered the house. It was quiet, he glanced around, and headed up the stairs, pulling out his gun. He rounded the corner to Addison's room, he peeked in and seen Addison asleep on her bed. He lowered his gun, and smirked. 

He kicked off his boots, and pulled off his shirt. He looked down at his pants, unbuttoning them, slipping them off. He crawled in the bed with Addison. He draped his arm around her, and shoved his other arm under her head. He felt her hair dance around on his face, and he smiled again. He stared at her face, and placed a kiss to her temple.

"Goodnight, Addison." He nestled his face into her black hair, and pulled a blanket over them. 

"What the fuck am I doing?" Happy thought to himself. He felt his heart flutter when he looked to Addison's face and he narrowed his eyes, curling up his lip. He was falling for the gash. He shook the feeling away and shut his eyes. He drifted off into slumber. The only dreams he thought he enjoyed were now nightmares of some gash he had feelings for.

Addison shifted in her sleep, feeling a pair of arms around her waist. She opened her eyes, coming face to face with Happy, luckily he was asleep. She smiled faintly and buried her face into his chest. For some unknown reason Addison felt safe, but she thought about Ope. She shook her head from the thought, he is married, nothing can come of them. She shut her eyes tightly and drifted back asleep


	10. Love Song

Addison shifted around in her bed, as the sun shined through the window. Burying her head under the pillow, and she let out a groan. She rolled over, lifting the pillow up off her face, and there was no sign of Happy. She peered out the window and only her car sat in the drive. Shrugging her shoulder and set her feet on the cool wood flooring, and sighed. Wandering downstairs, she decided to get some work done by going through her father's things.

She stared down the long hallway that led back to her father's room. She sighed and headed down the hall. When she reached the door, she took a firm grip on the door handle, giving it a twist, and the door opened. Her eyes scanned the bedroom, there were papers scattered all over the place. Picking up some of the ones on the bed, she took a seat and began to read over it. Giving it a toss to the side, nothing captured her attention. She looked to the closet, and there sat a safe. She glanced around the bedroom, her eyes landing on a set of keys on the nightstand, snatching them off the stand, she stared at the safe.

She got off the bed, and moved her way toward the safe. Kneeling down, she pulled a set of keys out of her hoodie pocket, and shoved one key in at a time, each time the lock didn't move. The last key, Addison shoved the key in, turning it and there was a popping sound. She opened the top of the safe, had looked inside. A gun was sitting in there, among a few folders. She pulled the folders out, and took a seat back on the bed, laying the folders out. 

"What is going on here…" She opened up the folder, pictures spilled over the bed. She picked a few up, examining them closely. Her eyes narrowed, seeing a photo of Clay and members of the Irish Kings, shaking hands. She scanned threw more of the photos which showed more of SAMCRO, dealing guns, setting up locations. The last photo she looked at was one of her and Opie, Addison clenched onto the papers in the folders, reading over the dates, times, meeting places, as well as money transfers. 

She stood up from the bed, and headed into the bathroom, something was fishy. Her father's room had been off limits for a while, and when they moved to Charming the door was locked. She looked at the bathroom sink, and kneeled down onto the floor, opening the tiny cupboard door. 

She frowned when she pulled out a large zip lock bag full of syringes, and spoons. Her stomach churned with disgust, and she shoved the bag back under the sink. Standing from the floor, she snagged the folders off the bed, she darted out of her father's bed room, slamming the door shut behind her. Pulling out her phone, she jammed her fingers onto her keypad, and placed the phone to her ear. 

 

"Hello" a groan said from the other end.

"Ope. I need you." Addison walked to her car, and climbed inside, locking the door. 

"Addison? What's wrong?" Opie's voice was now a whisper. He must be with Donna.

"Can you meet up with me at the cabin? I really need to show you something." She pled.

There was silence, and a soft sigh "Yeah. I'll be there." The call ended and Addison shoved her phone in her bag. She stuck the key into the ignition, and floored it away from the house.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Addison arrived at the cabin, Opie was sitting on the front porch, waiting. She crawled out of her car, and made her way to Opie, folders in hand. Opie stood up, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What was so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone." Opie glared at Addison as she stopped infront of him.

"Here!" She shoved the folders into Opie's hands. 

Opie glanced down at the folders "What are these?"

"I'm not sure. But something seems rather fishy around here." She reached out and jabbed her index finger into Opie's chest "and you know something." 

Opie turned and walked into the cabin, Addison hot on his trail. She slammed the door behind them, and took a seat at the small table in the kitchen.

He opened the folder and scanned through the photos. Finally landing on the one of him and Addison. Glancing up, he looked at the annoyed expression on her face. He couldn't help but smile, and finally sat down next to her, and took a hold of one of her hands.

"Addison. I don't know what any of this is. But I will tell you one thing I know, based on those photos." 

She cocked her head "Go on." 

"Your father was a snitch. And was working with someone. Probably the same guys who blew up our warehouse last night." He replied, and gently rubbed his thumb against her palm.

Addison looked down and sighed "I found syringes and spoons in a zip lock bag under his cupboard in the bathroom." She glanced at the photos, and grabbed the one of her and Opie "Why this one?"

"Maybe he thought he could use you some how." He replied.

Addison shrugged her shoulders "I guess I found the real reason why he wasn't home." 

Opie grabbed Addison's chair, pulling her to him. He looked down at her "You turned out fine. But we have to figure this shit out. And he was using, it has to be Mayan." 

Addison felt his body heat, and she slowly raised her head, coming face to face with Opie. They stared into each others eyes. Opie reached up, Caressing the side of Addison's neck, he crashed his lips onto hers. And Addison gave in, she felt his tongue roll across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth, and collided her tongue with his.  
Addison wrapped her arms around his neck, and she felt Opie lift her up by her ass. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her forehead against his.

Opie carried Addison back to the bedroom, and dropped her on the bed. She reached up, peeling off Opie's shirt, tossing it on the floor. She smirked and grabbed him by the belt loop, pulling him to her.

Opie leaned down, and pulled off her shirt. He kissed down between her breasts, and down to her stomach. He placed a few kisses, and nips on her hip bones. He felt her back arch, and he slipped his arms under her, pulling her up to him, he kissed her again, and ran his hands up her back. He unhooked her bra, and cupped onto one of her breasts. He took the other into his mouth, sucking on her nipple. 

Addison rolled her head back, and let out a soft moan. She ran her hands down his sides, and drug her nails across his lower abdomen. She unbuttoned his pants. She felt a soft nip on her nipple, and she lowered herself back onto the bed. 

Opie smirked, reached down, unbuttoning her pants. He pulled them off, along with her panties. He made his way back up to her face, planting a kiss on her lips. He felt her legs wrap back around his waist, and he reached down, removing his pants and boxers. He lowered himself back down between Addison's legs.

Addison wrapped her legs around Opie's waist. She felt his cock throb against her entrance. And finally Opie shoved his cock inside her, and Addison let out a moan, digging her nails into his back. He leaned down, and thrusted into her. He felt Addison drag her nails across his back, breaking the skin. He let out a groan, and picked up the pace of his thrusts. He pressed his lips to Addison's neck, nipping onto the skin. 

Addison arched her back, feeling herself reaching her climax. Her legs began to shake, and she sucked on the side of Opie's neck. They began to pants, and sweat rolled off Opie's forehead, he reached down holding Addison's hips into place. He gritted his teeth and let out a moan as he shot his seed into her. He lowered himself onto her, and kissed her again, cupped her face inside his hand. He was still inside her, and he smiled at the thought.

Addison stared at Opie's soft green eyes, and she nestled her face into his chest. She felt him finally pull out, and he walked off, grabbing his things. She reached down, grabbing her pink g-string, and her black skinny jeans. Pulling them on, along with her bra and white v-neck. She walked into the bathroom, looking in the mirror, fixing her hair. She walked out, seeing Opie standing in the door way of the front door. 

"You okay?" She asked as she looked up to him.

"I cheated on my wife… but I don't even feel wrong" he replied as he stared out the door.

"I'm sorry…" Addison said as she turned around, walking to the table. She grabbed her folder, shoving the papers and photos back inside. She headed to the door, and slid past Ope. 

Opie grabbed a hold of her wrist, and pulled her back to him. He pressed his lips to hers, and held her against his body. He finally pulled his lips away, pressing his forehead to hers "It's always been you." 

"And it's always---" a motorcycle came barreling up the drive way, and Addison pulled away from Opie. 

Addison smiled seeing Bobby and Tig park their bikes, and they headed to Opie.

"Hey brother." Bobby said, and looked to Addison "Hello sweetheart"

"Hey Bobby" She turned looking at Tig "Hello Tiggy" 

Addison turned to Opie "Call me later"

He replied with a head nod, and watched her walk away. He heard the car door shut, and she drove off with a simple wave.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby, Tig, and Opie all sat in the cabin. Sitting around the table. And finally Tig had enough.

"You wanna tell us what's going on with you? And Addison?" 

"Nothing, we're just friends" Opie lied.

"If you say so brother. But we need to keep her a close eye on her." Bobby leaned forward, letting out a sigh "Mayans know she's in town. Her father owes them a pretty penny"

"She wouldn't owe them anything if Clay didn't kill her dad." Opie gritted through his teeth, clenching his fist. 

"We need to have a sit down, get things figured out." Bobby replied as he stood from his chair.

"Let's go boys" Tig yelled as he wandered out the door.

Opie shook his head, and followed after Bobby and Tig. Shutting the door behind him, and proceeded to his bike. They all started their bikes, revving their engines a few times, and they were off.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opie walked in his house, and seen Donna in the kitchen. He watched her lift her head, and smile at him. No feelings were there. He let out a sigh, and headed into the kitchen. 

"Hey Babe." Donna said as she wrapped her arms around Opie's waist. Nestling her face into his chest, inhaling deeply. She broke away, and looked at Opie "You… smell like a woman."

Opie ran his hands over his face, and looked down at Donna "I…"

"You were with her weren't you?" Donna's eyes swelled with tears, and she shook her head. 

"I was." Opie admitted, and he just stared at Donna. 

"You slept with her? You want this to be done?" She pointed between the two of them. 

"I did. And i do." He replied. He was now staring at the floor. 

Donna grabbed a bowel and smashed it off the floor, and began throwing things at Opie "Get out!" She screamed at him.

"Alright…" Opie turned and walked off. He headed out the door.

"We are leaving! I'm taking the kids! We are going to my parents. Have fun with your slut!" Donna screamed again, slamming the door shut.

Opie climbed on his bike, letting out another long sigh, and started the engine. The motorcycle roared to life, and he pulled away heading to the clubhouse.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Addison arrived back at her father's house, she pulled into the drive, a motorcycle sat at the end. She swallowed hard noticing it was Happy's bike. She put her car in park, turning it off. She shoved the folder under her seat, and climbed out of the car. Making her way inside, when she looked up from the door handle, Happy was sitting at the far end of the sofa. 

"Where ya been?" He asked, glancing to the clock on the wall. 

"Out." Addison replied as she walked past Happy, and headed to the kitchen. She felt his eyes on her, demanding a answer. 

"Where?" Happy stood from the sofa, and headed toward Addison. He stopped behind her, and shoved her against the kitchen counter.

"I told you, I was out. I don't have to listen to you." She tried to move, but couldn't due to Happy's weight that was ontop of her. 

Happy rested one of his hands against her hip, and placed the other on the back of her head. Shoving her face against the counter top, he leaned down to her ear "You are stubborn." He kicked apart Addison legs, and took his hand away from her hip, snaking it to her front, unbuttoning her jeans. 

"Hap-" She was cut off, feeling Happy shoved his hand down her pants. 

"Shhh" Happy nipped at her neck, keeping a firm grip on the back of her neck with his free hand. He used his other to slip his fingers between her lips. He slid them inside her, and thumbed at her clit. He pulled his hand out after a few short thrusts and stuck them in his mouth, tasting her. He brought his hand back toward him, and pulled down Addison's pants. 

"Happy, please dont." Addison pled, moving again.

"Shut up!" Happy was growing annoyed with the constant movement from her. He gripped tighter on the back of her neck. Reaching down her unzipped his pants, and pulled his cock out. He shoved his cock head against her entrance, and rolled his eyes realizing she wasn't wet. Pulling his hand to his mouth, he spit in it, then reached down, lubing himself up. He thrusted into her tight pussy, letting out a groan. 

The thrusts were long and hard, and Addison laid there, taking it. The tears rolled off her cheeks, hitting the counter top. Feeling herself going dry, she began to whimper as each thrust became harder. Happy curled his lip with annoyance with her soft whimpers. He grabbed a fist full of her hair, and pulled her head up off the counter. He snaked his hand onto her throat, gripping on the windpipe. 

Addison felt her breathing become more labored, and she reached up, grabbing a hold of Happy's hand. She tried to pry his hand from her neck, with little to no success. Happy felt himself growing close to Cumming, he flipped Addison over, and shoved her down.

"Open your mouth, bitch" Happy said as he stoked himself.

Addison looked up at Happy, slowly opening her mouth. Happy smirked and continued to stoke his cock, and finally shot his cum into her mouth/face. He let out a muffled moan as he bit onto his lip. He put his cock away, and smirked.

He kneeled down next to her, and grabbed her by the throat "You ever lie to me again… I will break you. I'll be out of town for a while." He spit on her face, and released her. He stood up and walked away, the door slamming shut behind him. 

Addison stood from the floor and leaned over the sink, washing her face off. She sighed and walked into the living room. Laying on the sofa, she curled into a ball and stared at the old tv set across the room. Her eyes grew heavy, and she drifted asleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jax smiled as he walked into Church, and took his seat next to Clay. The gavel slammed off the table, and Clay looked to Jax, giving him the right to talk.

"My son was born today…" Jax continued to smile, and looked down. He inhaled slowly, then exhaled "My ex wife almost killed him… His insides were born on the outside, and he has a heart defect." He gritted his teeth, and the smile faded "Tara… my first love is back in town, he's a neonatal surgeon, my son is in the hands of a good person." 

The room remained quiet, and Jax finally looked up, brushing the tears from his eyes. Opie clasped his hand on Jax's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

"You need any of us… don't hesitate to ask, Brother." Tig smiled at Jax from across the table.

"Thanks guys" Jax nodded and looked to Clay giving the Table back to him.

"Alright boys, we have a location of where our stolen guns are." He leaned up from his chair "We are taking the van, Half-Sack and Bobby are going to be gone for a couple days, so I'm going to need everyone on board for this." 

The guys nodded and stood from their chairs as the gavel cracked off the table. The filed out of chapel, Jax and Opie wandered back to their dorm rooms, getting dressed and ready to go.

Opie pulled his black hoodie, and pants on. He looked at himself in the mirror. He pulled his hat on and walked out of his room, almost running into Jax.

"Hey man, you okay?" Jax asked as he stared at Opie 

"Not really. I cheated on Donna." Opie confessed, his eyes not meeting with Jax's.

"With who?" Jax replied 

"Addison…" He let out a sigh "It needed to happen."

"So… you told Donna?"

Opie just gave a nod "Yupp. She's leaving, going to her parents, taking the kids" 

"What are you going to do with Addison? It's early but are you making her your next old lady?" Jax asked eagerly waiting for the answer.

"If she stays…" Opie relied and headed down the hallway, leaving Jax.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The van pulled outside the warehouse where the Mayans were stashing the guns. Jax, Opie, Chibs, Tig, and Clay all filed out of the van. Cutting back some wires, and slipping through the fence. Leaving Juice in the van just in case. They approached the door, and snuck inside.

"Well, look at all these crates" Chibs joked as he pryed open one of the wooden crates.

Jax followed his lead, and Opie began to set up the explosives. They fished through all the boxes, pulling out guns, and smiling at one another.

"Jesus christ" Clay spoke and grabbed a hold of Tig "Go to Juice and have him back in the van"

Tig nodded and headed off outside to get Juice. A few moments had passed, and Tig wandered back inside.

"Hey, we have company" Tig motioned to the window.

Clay rolled his eyes, "Hide the van, and lay low." He glanced down at Opie and Jax "You two with me!"

He snuck down along side of the building, followed by Jax and Ope. They dipped behind a stack of pallets "We shouldve been gone a long time ago"

"We got our iron, let's get out of here then" Jax whispered to Clay.

"I came here to send a message, and that's what I'm going to do" Clay replied 

"You gonna off these guys?" Opie leaned between the two.

"I'm gonna have to because of you and Jax's mistake." Clay replied and shook his head "You got a problem making it right?" He took a few steps forward, and Opie grabbed Clay

"I'll draw them to the dumpster, lead them in." He walked forward, throwing a random blanket around himself and walked off, pretending to be a drunk.

"I need to really take a piss"

The Mayans began to speak Spanish, walking to Opie, laughing under their breath. They took a hold of Opie.

"Hey dirt bag, you come into these parts you get some of this!" One of the Mayans punched Opie in the Jaw.

Clay and Jax came up, grabbing the Mayans from behind, cocking their guns. 

"No bang Bang, por pavor " Clay smirked holding his gun to one of the Mayans head. The Mayan dropped his gun, and Clay shoved him away 'Tell your Mayan buddies, if they steal from SAMCRO they get this" he shot the one Mayan in the throat and looked back at the other, smiling.

Jax kept a firm grip on the other, and Opie raised his gun, hearing the truck peel out. He fired three shots at the truck, and it collided with the wall. Jax kept his gun held high infront of the lone Mayan.

"He's all yours" Clay said as he stood back.

The Mayan dropped to his knees, and began to pray. Jax stared down at him, then looked to Clay. He raised his gun, and shots were fired from behind him. A few hit him in the back and lower legs, causing him to fall to the ground. Opie lifted his gun, firing back at the unknown Mayan, hitting him. The Mayan that Jax was supposed to kill, stood up to book up, but Clay laid him down.

Clay walked over, helping Jax up off the ground.

"I'm okay. I have the vest" Jax stared at Clay then to Opie.

The unknown Mayan began to crawl away, letting out groans. Clay looked to Jax and narrowed his ice blue eyes "Finish him" 

Jax stared at Clay, before raising his gun on the Mayan. He had him sighted in before the Mayan dropped his face in the dirt. Jax lowered his gun, looking at Clay "It's done"

"Holy mother of Christ!" Chibs yelled as he and the others made it back to Clay, Opie, and Jax. He looked at the bodies "I leave you for five minutes! And it all turns to shit!"

Jax curled his lip, and glared at Clay "It's all good." 

"Let's get out of here" Clay said as he began to walk away.

"Clay, you gotta look at this" Tig was kneeled down next to unknown Mayan. He looked up to Clay, and pulled down the Mayans shirt, revealing a swastika tattoo on the now white man. 

"Darby's guy?" Opie asked, looking down at the NORD. 

"Someone must of liked sucking brown dick" Tig joked, and turned his attention to Clay.

"Or something is going on here that we don't know about" Jax replied and shook his head "Common enemy, that would be us. Darby wants Charming" 

Clay fired extra shots into the nords chest, causing Jax to jump back. He turned around, heading to the van "There goes the neighborhood." 

They pulled the truck with the dead Mayans and Nord into the warehouse, and began pouring gasoline on the floor, and set up the rest of the explosives. 

"Candles in the cake!" Chibs yelled as he darted past Opie and Jax.

Clay pulled out his lighter, lighting up a candle. He rolled it toward the center "Let's go home boys."

They all ran from the warehouse, as the explosions began, one after another. Jax climbed inside the van, followed by Opie and Chibs. Both Clay and Juice upfront. With the pedal to the floor, the boys were heading back home, guns in hand.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addison heard a soft knock on her door. She sat up from the sofa, and looked out of the peep hole, seeing Opie. She unlocked the door, and opened it slowly.

"Hey…" She smiled, pushing a stray hair from her face.

"Hey, can I… come in?" He replied.

"Yeah, sure." Addison pushed the door back, allowing him entrance. She watched as he walked in, and took a seat on the sofa. She shut the door, and walked to the sofa, lowering herself.

"I told Donna." Opie blurted out. His eyes were shut "She's taking my kids, divorcing me, and moving to her parents place." 

Addison reached out and touched Opie's hand "I'm sorry." She looked down and sighed "I'm sorry I came back"

Shaking his head, he opened his eyes, cupping the side of Addison's neck "I need you to stay here." He stared into her eyes "Please"

Addison smiled softly, and rested her forehead against his "I'll stay" 

Opie pressed his lips to hers, pulling her against him. Addison kissed back, throwing her arms around his neck. He lifted her off the sofa, and held her in his arms. 

"Let's go to bed, Ope" Addison spoke softly, feeling him nod his head was enough for her. Her feet touched the floor, and she took a hold of Opie's hand, leading him upstairs to her bedroom.

She watched him strip down to his boxers, and he crawled into bed. Addison stood off to the side, unhooked her bra, and pulled it out from the sleeve, and tossed it to the side. Slipping out of her jeans, leaving her in her pink g-string. She climbed into bed next to Opie.

His arm wrapped under her head, and his other hand placed upon her hip. He felt her legs snake between his, and he stared into her eyes. 

"Goodnight, Ope." Addison leaned up, pressing her lips to his.

"Goodnight, Babe." Opie kissed back and smiled at her. He glanced down at Addison as she shut her eyes, and nestled into his chest. He shut his eyes, and smiled to himself. He shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	11. Damned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this has taken me forever!  
> I started a new job which consumes most of my time.  
> I will try to update more often!   
> Love you and thank you all!
> 
>  
> 
> Paige!

Standing in front of the mirror, at the clubhouse, Addison let out a soft sigh as she examined the faint bruising on the side of her neck. She dug through her bag, and found her cover up, unscrewing the top of the bottle, she gently dabbed the cover up along the bruises. Smiling at herself, she put the cap back on, and shoved it back in her bag. The rest of her makeup looked flawless, and her hair did as well. She opened the bathroom door and headed outside to the garage.

She walked into the office, smiling at Gemma who was leaned over the desk.

"Okay, we should have it done today around three." Gemma jotted down some numbers on a pad of paper, and hung up the phone. She gave Addison a small smile "Hey sweetheart"

"Hey." Addison dropped herself down on the sofa, and closed her eyes.

"Didn't see your car out there." Gemma smiled, her eyes falling on Addison.

"Yeah, it's at home." Addison's eyes fluttered open. She looked to Gemma who had a smirk across her face.

"You ride in with one of the boys?" Gemma continued to pester. She set her glasses down on the desk.

"Yeah, I did actually" Addison stood from her seat, looking out the door. Her eyes landing on Opie who was working on a bike with Jax.

Gemma stood up, walking to Addison. She followed Addison's gaze, and sure enough, there was Opie at the end. 

"He leave Donna?" Gemma whispered 

"I guess so. He was at my place last night." She replied, continuing to stare at Opie. 

Gemma smiled, resting her hands on her hips "He get to see his kids?" 

"I don't think so. Donna said she was taking the kids and going to her parents." She shrugged her shoulders. She cleared her throat "How's Jax's boy?"

Gemma smiled, and gave her chest a beat with her hand "He's a Teller. He's doing good. And his name is Abel"

"Wonderful name, I'm so happy he's doing well" Addison's eyes beamed as she looked at Gemma.

"You want kids?" Gemma replied, she watched Addison look away from her.

"I'd be a horrible mom, Gemma." Replied Addison

Gemma let out a chuckle, and rubbed Addison's back "You can't get much worse than Wendy." She gave Addison a reassuring smile before turning her attention to the Garage "Boys! Lunch!"

Opie looked up from his bike, his eyes landing on the one and only Addison. He grabbed up a rag, wiping his oily hands off. He tossed the rag to the side, making his way to Addison. He lifted Addison up by the her ass, which caused her to let out a little squeal. He smirked feeling her legs wrap around his waist. He walked off outside, giving Jax and Gemma a wink. Taking a seat at the picnic table, with Addison perched upon his lap. He kept a tight hold on her, and laid his head on her breasts.

"I know what I want for lunch." Opie smirked, Gently placing a kiss on Addisons chest.

Addison cradled Opie's head against her chest, gently running her fingers through his hair. She leaned down, pressing her lips to the top of his head.

"You really think this is the place for that?" She felt Opie shake his head. She lifted her head, hearing a car door slam shut. Her eyes landed on Donna who's face was bright red.

 

"Hey Homewrecking whore!" Donna stomped her way toward Addison. She threw her bag on the ground, and grabbed Addison by her pony tail. She ripped her off of Opie's lap, pulling her to the ground.  
Straddling Addison, Donna laid a fist against Addison's cheek, then another. 

"Get off me!" Addison yelled as she tried to protect her face.

"DONNA!" Opie yelled as he jumped up from his seat. Taking a hold of Donna by the waist, he ripped her off of Addison. He began pulling her away "Jax! Gemma!"

Addison stood up from the ground, wiping herself off, and headed toward Opie, and Donna. Clenching her fists, she almost made it to Donna before she felt her body being lifted from the ground. Kicking her legs about, and she curled her lip up "Jax! Let me fucking go!" 

"Not this time. Let Ope take care of her" Jax walked inside the clubhouse, still having his arms wrapped around her waist. He loosened his arms, and turned Addison around, lifting her head with the curl of his knuckle "It's going to be fine." 

Addison nodded her head, her eyes still narrowed at Jax. Walking to the door, she watched Donna give Opie a shove away, then she climbed into her car, peeling from the parking lot. She watched Opie's shake his head as he headed toward her.

"You okay?" Opie reached out, cupping the side of her cheek. There was a small bruise forming, and he felt her head nodding up and down in his hand. 

"I'm fine, she's lucky" Addison looked back at Jax, giving him a small nod of her head "Thank you" 

Opie let out a sigh, and pulled Addison into his chest. He placed a kiss on her forehead. When he looked back up, there stood Clay in the church door frame.

"Chapel!" Clay's voice echoed through the clubhouse. He turned and headed back Into the chapel, and the rest of the guys filed in.

Opie stayed back for a moment, kissing Addison's lips. He intertwined his fingers between hers, and pressed his forehead to hers. His eyes shut, listening to the soft, hot breath coming from Addison's mouth. He rested his free hand on the small of her back, pressing his hips against hers "I love you, Addison"

Addison smiled, reaching up, Caressing Opie's bearded cheek in her hand "I love you too, Ope." 

"Ope! Get in here!" Tig yelled out from Chapel. His voice filled with annoyance.

Addison cocked her head to the side "Get going, baby." She watched Opie nod his head, she unlocked her fingers from his, "I'll be here, when your done." 

And with that Opie headed off to church. He walked in shutting the doors behind him. Addison smiled, and made her way to the queen who was perched upon a bar stool. Taking a seat next to Gemma, she smiled softly at her, giving a soft whine where Donna had hit her. 

"Looks like someone still isn't over the whole divorce" Gemma asked before taking a sip of her water.

"I didn't want this to happen, Meaning about How things ended with Ope and Her." Addison replied, raising her eyebrows.

"Heart wants what the heart wants. His heart and dick want the pretty little thing that left him high and dry." Gemma shot Addison a look. She turned her body so she was facing Addison "Look, sweetheart. That boy" She raised her hand to the chapel doors "He's been in love with you before he even knew it" 

Addison felt her face grow hot, she was blushing. Her eyes looked to Gemma's face "I had no intention of coming back, falling in love with him all over again. I knew he was married." She shrugged her shoulders "Hell, I didn't know my body looked that good." She let out a laugh.

Gemma took a hold of Addison's hands, holding them "You two were meant to be, Baby" Gemma shook her head "I didn't like you very much, you reminded me too much of myself. But you've grown on me the past couple days, and if my "son" is happy, I'm happy" 

Addison gave her head a shake, and laughed "And Jax, and Tara? What about them?"

Gemma shrugged "She broke my baby's heart. I don't trust her" 

Addison leaned back against the bar counter, crossing her leg over the other. She let out a sigh "I broke Ope's heart, Gem." She curled her lip up "You are giving me a second chance but not Tara?"

Gemma looked to Addison, and a smirk rolled across her lips "Honey, Tara couldn't be a old lady then, I doubt she can back one now. But you darling, Have a lot of potential" 

Addison just shrugged her shoulders, smiling at the older woman "If you say so, Gemma." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opie leaned across the table, snubbing out his cigarette, and blowing the excess smoke from his mouth. He turned his attention back to Clay, and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

"Our deal with the Niners is officially over" Clay rose from his seat, pulling up a duffle bag, setting it on the table. He began rooting around through the bag, passing everyone a envelope full of cash.

Juice mumbled, and slammed his laptop shut. He looked to Clay "My county house snitch just informed me that Hale has a search warrant for the warehouse."

Everyone turned and looked at Clay. He knocked the gavel off the table "Get out of here. Expect Opie, and Jax." 

The rest of the guys filed out of the room, leaving Jax and Opie. Clay ran his hand over his face, and gritted his teeth.

"Does she know?" Clay leaned forward, pointing toward the shut chapel doors.

"She knows nothing. I'm going to have her move in with me, she will be away from that house full of secrets." Opie replied, standing from his seat. He glanced over his shoulder "If anything happens to her, I don't know what I'll do." He proceeded out the door, leaving Jax and Clay.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addison watched as each SAMCRO member walked out the door, all but Opie, Jax, and Clay. She looked to Gemma, who shrugged her shoulders while shoving a cigarette between her lips. The chapel doors shut once again, and Addison let out a sigh.

"Is everything okay in there?" Addison asked as Juice walked past her.

"I'm not totally sure, sorry Addie" Juice gave her a soft smile, before he walked down the hallway, laptop in hand.

Addison readjusted herself, glancing at the door when she heard it open again. She smiled, seeing Opie walk to her. Standing up, she proceeded to him, reaching up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

Opie smiled, and placed a kiss on her forehead, and looked to Gemma "Is he going up to see the kid?"

Gemma nodded "Yeah, a little later." She tapped her long black nails along the bar counter, waiting on Clay.

Opie lifted Addison up again, the squeal that escaped from her lips sent chills down his spine. He walked outside with her in his arms.

"I got something to ask you, Babe" Opie said as he placed her down on the picnic table. 

"Shoot!"

"Want to move in with me?" He held his hand watching Addison's mouth drop "I know it's soon, but… I want you there"

"I think that's a great idea, Ope." She gave him a cheeky smile before pulling him to her by his kutte. She pressed her lips to his, her hands clenched onto his shirt.

Opie smiled into the kiss, his arms snaking around Addison's small frame. He rested his hands in her back pockets, taking a handful of her ass.

"Break it up you two love birds!" Tig yelled as he headed toward the open garage doors.

Addison let out a chuckle, raising her left arm up, flipping them off. Breaking off the kiss.

"Maybe later, sweetheart!" Tig laughed as he began closing the gap between them and Addison, and Opie.

 

Opie kept his hand firm on the small of Addison's back, "What do you need, Tig?"

Tig gave a sly smirk "Clay needs us to get looking into that thing"

Opie rolled his eyes "You mean you guys need to look into the thing with the warehouse. Since you gave them both a belly full of your cum." His hand still kept a steady grasp on Addisons ass.

Addison gaged and looked at Tig "You are a gross, man"

 

"You'd like it, Baby." Tig smirked, his icy cool hungry eyes traveled up Addison's body. 

"Don't talk to her that way, Tig" Opie reached out taking a hold of his kutte, His face red with anger.

"Here comes Dad" Tig's smile never left his face. His eyes never leaving Addison's. He felt Opie's hand release his kutte.

Clay, and Jax stopped beside Opie, Tig, and Addison

"I'm gonna go with these guys. You can stay here or go with Gemma" Opie looked into Addison's bright green eyes. 

"Alright, Baby" Addison reached up, letting her arms drape loosely around Opie's neck. 

Opie leaned down, pressing his lips to her. He rested his hands against her pretruding hip bones. He let out a soft sigh as he pulled away "I'll see you later, Babe."

Addison smirked watching Opie walk off with the guys. She turned and headed toward the garage office, stuffing her hands in her pockets. Walking into the office, she smiled down at Gemma who was standing in the door way talking with Chibs. Giving Chibs a slight head nod, as he looked at her. She took a seat on the sofa, and waited on Gemma.

A few moments had passed, and Gemma shut the door that led out into the garage. She looked at Addison's face, a small bruise had formed under her left eye. She shook her head, and took a seat next to Addison.

"You okay, Baby?" Gemma reached up, gently thumbing the bruise.

"I'll be fine. Can you take me home? I need to get some stuff out of the house." Addison's eyes met Gemmas. 

A small smile formed on Gemma's lips "Yeah. Do you mind if we stop at the hospital?" She asked as she stood up, and headed out the door.

"No that's alright" Addison said as she stood up from the sofa, snagging up her bag from the floor, and followed after Gemma. 

Reaching the Cadillac, Addison climbed inside, buckling herself in. She dug through her bag, pulling out her sunglasses, shoving them onto her face. She turned to looked at Gemma who was shoving the key in the ignition, starting up the car. She threw the car into drive, and headed out of the parking lot.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addison carried a bright blue balloon down the hallway, walking behind Gemma. When they reached the NCIU, Addison peered inside the viewing window at the tiny little boy, who was in the incubator. She bit onto her lip, and watched his chest move up and down.

"He's beautiful. Congrats Gramma!" Addison turned her attention to Gemma. A small smile formed on her lips, and she pulled Gemma in for a hug. 

Gemma hugged the girl back, and let a stray tear roll down her cheek as she stared at her darling Grandson. She pulled away, and smiled at Addison.

"Look at me." Gemma's face was hard as stone as she stared at Addison. She cleared her throat "You will never do anything like this to Ope." She cocked her head to the viewing window. 

"Gemma, I'm not some crow eater." Addison stepped away from Gemma, and crossed her arms "I don't want to be like that." 

"Good." Gemma smirked and rested her hands on her hips "I need to talk to Tara." She gave her eyes a roll, and walked down the corridor. 

Addison stood infront of the window, staring at baby Abel. She hands gripping onto the sides of her shirt, and she bit onto her lip again, holding back a few tears.

"Addison?" A voice called from behind her. This caused her to jump, and reach up to her, blotting her eyes. She turned around, seeing Tara.

"Hey" Addison said with a soft smile. She took a step forward toward Tara. 

"Why are you here? Why are you looking at Abel?" Tara raised her eyebrows, and held her clipboard closer to her chest.

"You think you ask enough questions, Doc?" Gemma rounded the corner, stopping next to Addison.

Tara looked to Addison, and rolled her eyes "Abel is doing fine. Way better than expected." Her eyes darted to Gemma, who was just smirking at her.

"Thanks, Doc." Gemma turned, and began to walk away "You coming, Addison?" She looked back at Tara "I'll be here later to see him." 

"Yeah, on my way" Addison watched Gemma head down the hallway. She turned her attention back to Tara who looked furious. Addison couldn't help but to smile "Tara…"

"Why are you here?" Tara said calmly as she closed her eyes. 

"My father died… here to get shit cleaned out…" Addison let her arms cross infront of her. She glared at Tara "Why are you here?"

"This job was offered to me and I ---" 

"You what? Something on your plate?" Addison snapped at her. 

"I need to get back to work… I'll see you around, Addison." Tara walked passed Addison, and walked into Abels room. 

Addison rolled her eyes, as she walked away. She flew down the stairs, and belted through the doors. She smirked seeing Gemma sitting in the car, puffing on a cigarette. Addison climbed in, and looked at Gemma, holding out her hand.

"Everything go okay in there?" Gemma cocked her head as she passed the cigarette to Addison.

"Everything is fine." She took a long drag from the cigarette before handing it back to Gemma. She exhaled "I just need to go pack my stuff."

Gemma nodded and threw the cigarette out the window. She started the car up, and pulled away from the hospital, heading to Addison's house. The car ride was quiet, nothing said about Tara.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addison carried her last box out the door, placing it beside her car. She let out a exhale, and wiped some sweat from her forehead. She glanced at the few boxes that were sitting outside next to her, and looked up when she heard a vehicle approaching. She smiled when she recognized Opie's truck pulling down the road. He pulled next to her car, and climbed out. 

"That's it?" He pointed down at the six boxes. He cocked his head "You aren't takin anything else?" 

"Nope… that's it." She smiled up at him, and watched a smile creep across his lips.

"Alright. Well I'll load this stuff up, and we will get it to the house." He bent over, lifting one of the boxes up, and headed to the truck.

Addison shrugged her shoulders and grabbed up a box, and followed behind Opie. She sat the box in the back, and walked back to the other four. 

"Ope?"

"Hmm?" He replied to her, lifting up the heaviest box. 

"Everything okay with you?" She watched him shrug his shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess so. Just bothered about some club shit" He admitted, and slid the box into the truck. He turned and looked up her legs, and motioned her to come to him with his head. 

Addison stood infront of Opie, smiling up at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled herself against him. Laying her head against his chest.

"This has nothing to do with me? Does it?" 

"Not at all, Babe" Opie rested his hands against her hips, and kissed the top of her head. He curled his finger under her chin, pulling her face to his "I have to do a protection run tonight" 

"Okay, it's not a problem" She smiled and placed a kiss on his lips "Just drop me off at your place, and I'll unpack" 

"You are perfect" Opie smiled, and tangled his fingers through her hair, and crashed his lips to hers. 

Addison pressed her hips to his, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his tongue trail along her lower lip, she gave a small chuckle. She broke off the kiss, and looked up at Ope.

"We have to finish this." She waved her finger at the last couple of boxes.

"No play time, Babe?" Opie said, as a large grin appeared on his face. He rubbed his thumbs against her hip bones.

"Not right now." Addison looked up at him and gave his beard a tug.

"Fine! But you owe me later!" Opie smirked, and bent over, taking a hold of the last two boxes. He tossed them in the back, and headed to the driver side door.

"I can do that." Addison chuckled, and headed to the passenger side, and climbed inside. She latched her seat belt, and glanced at Opie as he climbed inside.

He shut his door, and put the keys in the ignition. The truck started up, and he put it into reverse, backing out of the driveway.

"I love you, Addison" Opie smiled at her, and put the truck into drive, and headed down the road. His eyes not leaving the road, his left hand on steering wheel, and his right arm snaked across Addison's shoulders.

"I love you too, Ope." Addison gently rested her head against his shoulder, and smiled to herself. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addison watched Opie carry the last two boxes into the house. He placed them on the floor, and glanced around the house, everything was rifled through. He let out a sigh, running his hand over his face.

"I doubt I'll be seeing my kids anytime soon." Opie looked back at Addison. His eyes filled with sadness.

"I'm sorry, Babe" Addison reached up, resting her hands on his face. She stood up on her tippy toes, and pulled Opie's face to hers, pressing her lips to his.

 

Opie lifted Addison up by her ass, and held her against him. Feeling her legs wrap around his waist, and broke off the kiss, pressing his forehead to hers.

"I'll buy a new bed and stuff." He closed his eyes, and listened to her breathing.

"Alright. Sounds good baby." She placed a kiss on his cheek. They stayed like that for a moment before a knock on the door shook them out of the moment.

"Come in!" Opie yelled over his shoulder.

The door opened, revealing Jax. He smirked seeing the two of them.

"I'm not interrupting anything am i?" Jax asked as he leaned against the door frame.

"Nah, not at all." Addison replied as she wiggled out of Opie's grasp. She smiled up at him "I'm gonna go unpack, You leaving?"

"Yeah, I think so." Opie looked to Jax who was nodding his head. 

"Alright. Be safe, Please" Addison grabbed ahold of Opie's kutte, pulling him to her. She wrapped her arms around his middle, and shoved her face against his chest, inhaling his scent.

"I'll be okay, babe." Opie let out a chuckle and kissed the top of Addison's head. 

"Don't worry, Addie. I'll make sure he's home safe and sound tonight" Jax spoke up from the back of the room.

"Alright." Addison smiled up at Ope, and watched his mouth form a smile back.

Opie leaned down, placing a kiss on her cheek "I love you, Babe." And with that he followed Jax out the door.

Addison stood in the living room, looking around at the messy place, she let out a sigh, and headed over to the door, locking it. 

"I guess I have a lot to do." She grabbed a broom in the middle of the kitchen, and began sweeping the floor.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night had fallen, and there was a faint knock at the door. Addison whipped her head around the corner of the kitchen wall, cocking her head. 

"Hello?" Addison yelled from across the room

"Addison? It's Gemma" the Queens voice was muffled through the door.

Addison pulled off her yellow rubber gloves, and headed to the door. Opening it, and there stood Gemma. A smirk creeped along the Queens face.

"What can I help you with, Gemma?" Addison asked leaning against the door frame.

"Just came over to see how everything was coming along." Gemma smiled, and shoved past Addison, looking through the now clean house.

Addison shut the door behind her, and followed quickly behind Gemma. Her heels clicked off the hard wood floor, and Addison let out a sigh.

"Gemma, I'm fine." 

"You sure?" Gemma turned around, staring at Addison.

"Of course, I've just been cleaning since Ope left." Addison replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, Ope called me saying he tried calling you. And you didn't answer." She cleared her throat, and stopped infront of Addison.

"I didn't even know he tried calling, I was cleaning. What's the big deal? Are you hiding something from me? Or know something i dont?" Addison narrowed her eyes at Gemma.

"Oh no, sweetheart. I was just coming to check in" Gemma smiled, and placed a kiss on Addisons cheek "Call your man, Baby." And with that Gemma walked out the door.

 

Addison rolled her eyes, and walked over to the counter, grabbing her cigarettes and phone. She walked outside, shoving her smoke in between her lips. She flipped her phone open, and dialed Ope's number. Bringing it to her ear, a few rings and went to voicemail. She gave her eyes a roll, and inhaled from her cigarette. She wrapped her hoodie closer to her thin frame, and heard a motorcycle approaching the house.

The motorcycle stopped in the driveway, and Addison felt her heart race pick up when she seen Opie's bearded face. She dropped the cigarette on the ground, stepping it out. She stood on the porch as Ope walked toward her. He wrapped his arms around her, Burying his face in her hair.

"I missed you." His voice muffled by her hair.

Addison held Opie close to her "I missed you too. How was the run?"

She felt Opie pull away, and head inside. She cocked her head, following after him. She watched as he slid his kutte off, followed by his black long sleeved shirt. 

"Ope?" She continued to watch him as he stripped down to his boxers. He made no eye contact with her and made his way into the living room, taking a seat on the sofa.

"We hijacked the truck instead, gave the contents to the Mafia as a good will gesture since our guns were going to be a late delivery." Opie sighed shaking his head. 

Addison sunk down onto the sofa next to him, gently rubbing his arm. She pressed her lips to his shoulder, and whispered softly "I'm sorry."

"Under is going to be pissed off…" Opie finally admitted, and leaned back against the sofa. He shut his eyes "The house looks good by the way."

 

"Thanks, Babe." She laid her head against Opie's chest. 

"Wanna sleep out here tonight? Or well for the time being?" Opie asked, and ran his hands through her hair.

"That will be fine, babe" Replied Addison as she snuggled against Opie's body as he pulled his legs on the sofa, pulling Addison against him. 

"Goodnight sweetie" Opie placed a kiss on Addisons forehead.

"Night, Babe" Addison closed her eyes and smiled to herself, thinking things could only get better, things were finally fitting together. She felt herself drifting off into slumber


	12. A word from author

Hello my dears!  
I'm writing this to let you all know I'm very aware with the standstill of this fanfiction.  
I might go back through fix up my other story.

I need some push in order to continue with my writing because I definitely didn't fall out of love with Sons of anarchy.

I'm going to try to continue with Addison's story, but a part of me doesn't want her with Opie.

Feedback my loves!


End file.
